


Alrest Shorts

by Tessler



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: And Nia’s jealous, And there are consequences for doing so, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, I like to think it’s possible to impregnate an Aegis Blade, Lactation, Now everyone knows that Rex banged the Aegis, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Work In Progress, ”Boobs of Life!”-Skye Bennet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessler/pseuds/Tessler
Summary: Just a simple compilation of shorts involving Rex and co. Laughs, smut, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Preferences

Temperantia. All Rex knew was there was the threat of an impending war between the Urayan and Mor Ardanian Empires. And Temperantia was a demilitarized zone owned by both sides. And somebody had the nerve to start fighting over there. Suspecting the terroristic Torna causing the escalating mess, Rex and his newfound friends had accompanied Special Inquisitor Mórag to stop the fighting before it got out of hand.

Having taken a ship on it's way to the jointly owned titan, the brunet salvager looked into the horizon, as he felt the warmth of the setting sun slowly vanish. He could only think of Torna, thanks to them his life was now connected to a duo of women where either of their deaths would kill the three of them. The Aegis as they were called, Torna wants their power to unleash destruction upon the world. Thanks to them, he lost someone he saw as a father. And lastly, they were going to create a war that would cause many casualties.

"Hey, chum." Rex heard from behind him. He turned around slightly, the mighty Zekenator as he called himself stood by the railing. "So which do you prefer, Pyra or Mythra?" That came out of nowhere!

"Uh, Zeke?" Rex asked, now turning his full attention to the crown prince of Tantal. "You can't just go around asking someone that?"

Grinning, the walking case of bad luck replied, "I suppose. I was just curious."

"Well, they're technically the same person, so I've just thought of them equally."

"Really? Mythra's jolly but intense, and Pyra's...mellow." Zeke argued. "Even if they're the same person, they still have two separate personalities."

Sighing, Rex replied, his golden eyes locked onto Zeke "Okay, you're right on that. Pyra's a sweetheart; she's near perfection, and yet..." he couldn't believe he was saying any of this. "...I feel that we're better off as friends."

"Yet you still care for her?"

"Of course...now, Mythra. You need more than intense to describe her. She's violent, aggressive, always ridiculing me for messing up...and yet, she's always honest. I know by those eyes of hers she doesn't mean everything she says. I kind of hope I can just have a conversation with both Pyra and Mythra, and-"

"Ahem!" A feminine voice called out, interrupting Rex, and he froze when he looked past Zeke. The ivory clothed Mythra stood not too far from the both of them, a look of annoyance on her face. Rex was terrified, how long was she standing there? How much did she hear? His heart-rate seemed to have jumped from 90 to 9,000. He hadn't been this fearful of her since Argentum, when she sleepwalked into the men's room and Rex found her basically on top of him.

"I'llseeyoulaterZeke!" Rex exclaimed, to shocked to speak straight as he turned around and vaulted off of the railing. Pointing his arm at the ship as he did so, he hooked his grappling anchor to the side, landing on the floor below. Conveniently, the room he was using was right there but before he could touch the floor, he felt a force grab the line to his anchor and start pulling him up. He could tell it was Mythra, she was strong, but dang! Lucky him, he pushed a button on his wrist and the grappling anchor detached.

One rough landing of the floor later, and Rex was back on his feet. His only thought, get in his room, lock all of the doors, and go to sleep. His heart was already feeling weird, and the sight of an angry Mythra didn't help either.  
***  
Mythra's grip on the railing as she saw Rex's disconnected anchor set either grew soft, or the metal of the railing was growing soft from her literally squeezing it like putty in anger. She knew exactly where he was going, so she was just about to leave when Zeke had the nerve to ask "How long were you standing there?"

Sighing under her breath, the youthful looking blonde replied "Oh, I just happened to walk in as soon as you were asking whether Rex preferred me or Pyra!"

"I was just curious about his love..."

"Rex doesn't have a love life! And besides, he's too young to have one!" Mythra replied before storming off, vanishing in a literal flash. She was the only existing light wielding blade, there was no way Rex was ever going to outrun her.  
***  
Slamming his door shut, Rex panted profusely, and attempted to calm himself, his heart ready to burst from how hard it was pounding. He was too tired to talk, as he frantically locked his room and turned towards his bed, hoping to get some rest. But right as soon as he turned around, Mythra stood right behind him, at least four maybe five feet away from him. He knew she was fast, but how was the only question on his mind, as his world suddenly blackened from the sight of her, and he felt all control of his body vanish.  
***  
Quickly catching Rex as he passed out from shock, Mythra couldn't help but facepalm. The driver of the Aegis, strongest driver in all of Alrest, always ready to protect his friends. And here he is in her arms, unconscious like he saw a ghost. "Did you just make him pass out?" She heard in her head, none other than her "sister", Pyra. Reluctantly cradling the young Salvager, she carried him onto the bed, getting him comfy and all. Holding Rex in her arms, Mythra couldn't help but note how...muscular the boy was. Sure, he had yet to reach his growth spurt, but the fighting and the walking seemed to have been good for him...

"Uh, Alrest to Mythra?" Pyra asked.

"I heard you the first time! I wasn't trying to...I just overheard him and Zeke talking, and I wanted to throw my two cents in. I wasn't expecting him to run off like that, apparently terrified of me." Mythra responded, prying her hands away from the sleeping Rex, as she propped herself onto a couch. She didn't like the idea of being too close.

"To be fair, you tore him apart during Vandham's funeral, although I wish I told them about you sooner." Pyra replied, sifting through her sister's memories. "You gave me a screaming headache after you threw some junk at him and called him a perv..."

"He deserved it. He was staring at my breasts the whole time!" Mythra tried to justify. Sighing, she continued as she looked down at herself, putting a hand on her chest "Although I am amused that he'd be more interested in these as opposed to my legs...that's not funny!"

Giggling, Pyra continued "Should I mention Mor Ardain? Where you smacked him so hard that I'm amazed you didn't break his jaw?"

Balling her hands into a fist, Mythra sighed before relaxing her hands. "You win this round, Pyra. But you know that I don't want him getting too attached to us."

"Oh, I know that." The red head replied. "I just can't help think of when I talked to his aunt, how I told her that Rex might be better off without us. And then Brighid telling me not to leave Rex in the dark...what if she overheard our conversation and tells Rex before we get the chance?"

The Aegis blonde clenched her teeth before accepting reality. "We can't tell him the whole truth, but...I think I know what to tell him." Getting off the chair, Mythra scooted herself onto the bed, positioning herself next to Rex, and placed his head onto her lap. The boy seemed co cute and harmless in his sleep, and she couldn't help playing with his hair until he woke up.  
***  
The feeling of fingers in his hair was a good motivator to wake Rex up. It didn't feel that bad, he assumed until his vision grew clearer and clearer. He thought he was in Pyra's lap, but he knew her legs weren't exposed. Seeing the bare legs, only one person would be comfortable leaving her legs exposed like that. Realizing how close he was to Mythra, he slowly got off her lap, asking "H-h-how l-long was I out? And why are you in my room?"

"Oh, I'd say a good hour." Mythra responded, staying in place while Rex looked for an escape option. Smirking, she continued "Also, I want to talk to you Rex. Didn't you say that you wanted to get to know ME better?"

"I did, but I accepted that you and Pyra are the same person." He wasn't wrong on that.

"Did either of us tell you why we want to go to Elysium?" The golden eye blonde asked him.

Accepting that he was locked in the bedroom with Mythra, Rex had replied "Now that I think about it, I don't seem to recall. I just know that you and Pyra, well specifically you were born there. And you wanted to go home."

He couldn't know the whole story, but the Aegis sisters could at least tell him this. "That's part of it." She explained. "We also want to speak to Father, make peace with him, and ask for forgiveness for our actions, between the destruction of the three titans, creating Pyra as a substitute to handle my responsibilities..."

Smiling sadly, Rex only had one response. "That's all I need to hear."

"Really?"

"Yep. And as your Driver, I'll make sure you two reach your goal." Noticing Mythra blushing, the brunet was quick to look away, as he propped himself onto a loveseat, taking it as his bed, leaving the main bed for Mythra. He was out like a lightbulb, probably the amount of panic he set off had helped him sleep fast.

Wanting him to be comfortable, Mythra had picked him up again, placing him in the bed, and positioned herself right next to him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean last time, you gave him an anxiety attack!" Pyra asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

Smiling, the blonde in white replied "Oh, I'm not going to cuddle with him." A brief flash of light, and the scarlet clad Pyra was right next to Rex. "You're going to cuddle with him. Don't have too much fun!" And like that, Mythra had signed out. Shrugging, the red head threw an arm around Rex, and was taken aback when he started to cling to her. She knew men were attracted to warmth, but it still surprised her to see him grab her like that. Shrugging her shoulders, Pyra nuzzled Rex's head before embracing the darkness of the night.


	2. Blushy-Crushy

For being located in the literal guts of a Titan, Fonsa Myma was an oddly lively place in all of Uraya. A respectable distance from the mercenary camp at Garfront, the city had a lot to offer between it's many attractions, most notably the multiple plays of the Aegis War from half a millennia ago.

Having bought rooms at the local inn, Pyra looked at herself in a full body mirror. She was thinking back to Garfront when the science nerd of Tora and his robotic companion Poppi encouraged her to embrace a more flirty side, "maidy" as Tora called it. And today, the scarlet haired blade wanted to experiment. Ever since entering Fonsa Myma, the group was able to catch their breath, and settle down for a bit.

Having a natural control of the enigmatic Ether, Pyra had thought of the collection of maid costumes that Tora possessed, and concentrated. Blades were capable of dispelling their clothing through Ether, but as an Aegis, she could change her clothing to suit her needs.

Opening her eyes, the red and black battle armor she donned resembled a maid's dress, albeit with a matching reddish black color scheme, with illuminated emerald highlights. And her d cup breasts were perfectly visible, the dress holding them in place for Rex to notice without much movement.

It wasn't long before she heard a voice saying "Morning, Pyra. I- BLOODY HELL!" Turning around, the Aegis noticed the cat like Nia having entered the room, and bewildered by her new look. "Please don't tell me that you're trying to get Rex's attention!"

"Oh, I'm not." Pyra replied. "I just want to test him, see how he reacts."

Smirking, Nia put a hand on her hip, and warned "If he knocks you to the ground and kisses you, I'm not stopping him. But I will blame Tora."  
***  
Upon exiting the room, Pyra couldn't help but be surprised by how busy the city was even in the early hours. She probably should've realized by the looks everyone was giving her that this was a bad idea. The Legendary Aegis, one of the most powerful Blades in all of Alrest, a symbol of near perfection and beauty in the eyes of many. And here's Pyra, practically objectifying herself, not like her battle armor left anything to the imagination. At the very least, the maid's costume made her less recognizable.

Ignoring the glances, Pyra bought a coffee for Rex to drink as well as a morning meal. What surprised her more was the sight of the boy's face, locked in the pages of a novel that looked like a recent purchase. Sure, he didn't seem to be the kind of person that would get so focused on a book. At the same time, Pyra imagined that having some basic reading skills were necessary as a salvager. Shrugging her shoulders, she approached him, fresh breakfast in hand asking in a much softer voice than normal "So, what are you reading, Rex?"

Lowering the book down, Rex responded his brown hair looking more messier than normal "Oh, in my freetime there's a novelist that I like to check out known as Lucas Zerooooo (1)..." Just as soon as he started looking at Pyra, he couldn't help but be baffled by her new look. Worse, since they share each other's pain, could they sense each other's excitement? Could she sense the rush of blood going through him, let alone his hormones going nuts? Putting the book away, he couldn't help but ask "Uh...what's going on?"

Ignoring the question, Pyra responded, her voice softer than it already was "Morning, Mr. Rex. Pyra is blushy-crushy just for you!" He could already imagine the amount of people getting suspicious.

"So you're now speaking in third person, huh?" He thought to himself. Glaring, he accepted the breakfast, and started to scan his surroundings for Tora. He suspected their floppy eared companion had something to do with this. 

"We'll talk later, Tora." He thought to himself

Pulling him out his thoughts, she asked him again "If I may ask, what were you reading?"

Swallowing a tasty sausage in one gulp, he explained hoping for his excitement to die down "Lucas Zero is a novelist from Mor Ardain." Putting a hand on the book, Rex continued "His most recent work is called "The Wandering Shadow. (2)"

"That sounds intense."

"It's about a high ranking officer who travels to the ends of Alrest after his girlfriend gets transformed into a Volff by a corrupt ether force. As well as uncovering dark secrets that threaten the world." He explained.

Enamored by the synopsis, Pyra acknowledged "That's horrible."

Hoping to reassure her, he continued "Oh, don't worry. This is the first book in a series, and I know the second is in the works." Much to his disappointment, talking about the book seemingly got him more excited than he already was. The moderate amount of cleavage Pyra was exposing herself didn't help matters. Finishing up his breakfast, he explained, "I need to check on something." Her constant smiling, the sight of her in a maid like dress, Rex couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the erection he was rocking, let alone the fact that she could probably feel it, too. Seemingly running, he hoped to figure out some way to calm himself.

Keeping her distance, the bronze eyed Nia couldn't help but watch with a bit of jealousy in her eyes. Clenching her chest, she held a silent wish of being able to expose herself the way Pyra could.  
***  
Returning to the room, Rex tried to get the thought of Pyra out of his head, yet no matter what he tried, that erection wasn't going anywhere. It didn't help when she entered the room, asking "Mr. Rex, is something the matter...I can't do this!" Sighing, she closed her crimson eyes as the revealing maid like dress reverted to her normal red and black armor.

Attempting to cover his crotch, Rex asked her "Let me guess. Tora's idea?" Too embarrassed to reply, she nodded. "I thought so...you're already perfect..." Right before he could correct himself, the scarlet haired Aegis wrapped her arms around him, grateful for the compliment. Caught off guard, he let her hug him as he hugged her back. Unfortunately, thanks to her nearly standing a foot taller than him, his face was extremely close to her armored breasts, and his shorts grew tighter.

Releasing him, Pyra replied "Sorry about that. Tora had some idea of me embracing this 'maidy' attitude as he called it. I think it worked too well."

"You think?!" Rex screamed in his mind, but he could never bring himself to yell at Pyra. Sure the two had arguments, but neither of them yelled.

Noticing his erection ready to burst out of his shorts, she offered with a giggle "I could help with that..."

Having an idea of what she meant, he asked "Are you sure, Pyra? I couldn't deserve this-"

Her soft smile seemingly warmed the room as she explained, resting a hand on his shoulder "For as long as I've known you, you've been nothing but kind to me, Rex. Sure, we've argued, you've gotten carried away in fights..." The memory of trying to strike down the buff, ebony haired Malos only to get gut punched and thrown like a ragdoll as well as their encounter with mercenary leader Vandham played in Rex's mind like they just happened yesterday. Not to mention how close the group got to getting overpowered by the flame bringer Mórag. "But you've always pulled through."

Pressing her lips against his, Rex froze from the sensation, but he could sense her passion, her inner fears, her love for him. Kissing her back, he wished to help her conquer those fears.

He was really lucky that Gramps went to check on something, otherwise he would've interfered in what they were about to do next. Being much stronger than him, Pyra moved him onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, Rex couldn't help but ask again "Are you really sure you want this? There's no turning back and..."

"And I'm not going to say no." Pyra thought she could hear a voice telling, no YELLING at her not to do this (3). She shrugged it off, as she helped Rex remove his salvager armor. Much to her surprise it was relatively easy to take off, with the main armor being removed with just a few button presses, leaving him in a swimming shirt and shorts. Despite his height, she was entranced by his physique. Sure, it wasn't up to Vandham's standards, but the few years he had spent salvaging treasure, swimming, and occasionally fighting had did him some good.

With Rex now exposed, it was Pyra's turn to strip, the ether bindings dismissed without so much of a thought. Making sure the bedroom was locked, the pair returned to the bed, and Rex struggled to keep his focus on her face. And yet he couldn't help but take in the sight of the woman on top of him. The smoothest skin he ever felt, no hair whatsoever save for her head. And her breasts were just begging to be treated properly. Pyra might as well be a goddess, given her beauty.

Repositioning themselves so Rex was on top, he aligned their sexes, and he winced as he felt her vaginal muscles expand to take him in. Trying to distract himself, he exchanged kisses with Pyra, as he went deeper before the two froze from the pain they were now feeling. Struggling to ignore it, Pyra couldn't help but feel an aura of negativity swelling inside her. But between their kisses, and Rex messaging her breasts, that aura could only be ignored as she felt Rex's penis exit her body, and reenter. If they were somewhere more secluded, she would've exclaimed with joy how he was making her feel. But the act of wrapping her legs around him, getting to reach her depths, and rub her more sensitive spots said more than enough.

Her mind got fuzzy as Rex started to develop a rhythm, the negative aura Pyra had potentially subsided, and came to a realization. The very Aegis was giving herself fully to her driver, and Rex was seeing her for who she was. A blade that wants nothing more than to coexist alongside humans and end all the fighting. It was already obvious, but the way Pyra wanted him, and the sensation of grinding her fiery insides added further confirmation. She could feel a swelling in her as well as hesitation, Rex was close to climaxing, and he didn't want to risk impregnating her.

The red head knew it wasn't the best time to talk about it, but he needed assurance. "Rex..." Pyra explained, a moan in her voice. "You can't...get me...pregnant...I'm a...blade...after all..." Almost on cue, Rex started to pound harder than he already had, her vaginal walls getting tighter than they already had, and a moment of pure bliss as his ivory warmth erupted, painting her insides with his seed, marking her as his. Unable to keep herself in control, Pyra screamed "I'm really feeling it!"  
***  
"Does anyone know where Rex went off to?" Vandham asked the group, the overly muscular merc leader hoped to get another sparring session in with Rex.

The small Titan of Azurda, Rex's "grandfather" reluctantly explained "I don't know. One instance I let him go to do something, the next something random happens to him."

Nia feared of something interrupting Rex and Pyra's privacy, so she was quick to chime in. "It's not my place to say it, but...they're busy right now..."

"How so?" Azurda asked, curiously.

Wanting to sugarcoat it, the catlike companion continued "I think there was something personal the two wanted to talk about and..."

"I'm really feeling it!" A muffled voice uttered from one of the inn rooms. A blush grew on Nia's face, her and Azurda hearing Pyra's scream of joy.

The larval Titan couldn't help but facepalm. "I knew their bond had grown quickly, but this!?"

"Tora sorry for this." The three suddenly heard. Turning around, they saw their "winged" engineer with a blush of his own.

Curious, Vandham put a fist to his hip, asking "Alright. What did you do, Tora?"

Their excitement dying down, Rex made sure to be gentle as he removed himself. He wished it was nightime that way they could rest up, but they had a day ahead of them. Noticing her half asleep, he threw a blanket over her, wanting to let her sleep for a bit, as he ran off to take a shower.

Little was he aware of the mental conversation Pyra was having with herself. "You just had to sleep with him, didn't you!?"(4) She could hear in her head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes, this is based off of the Heart to Heart of the same name. I was asked about possible smut, but going by what's established, I can only think of just three times where smutty moments involving Rex would be possible. On top of that, Rex is too young to be engaged in sexual activities (I know the age of consent is lower in Japan, but I'm not playing by Japanese rules). However, I just pretend he's older.  
> Oh, and here's some extra notes:  
> (1,2) Lucas Zero is derived from LucarioZer0, a fellow writer I know at both FanFiction and SoFurry. Sometime back, he had published an original novel that was indeed titled, "The Wandering Shadow."
> 
> (3) I don't know about anyone else, but I've always felt that Mythra always possessed an awareness of what was going on in the outside world as soon as Rex had become Pyra's driver. On top of that, I imagine that should the two engage in sexual activities, Mythra would feel everything. By that logic, if Rex sleeps with one Aegis or the other, he's always sleeping with the both of them. That does sound kinky, though.
> 
> (4) I might revisit this for later chapters, but I had an idea of a montage in which the moment of Rex and Pyra engaging in sex would have consequences later on in the story. Here's some examples of what I mean:
> 
> During Chapter 4: After her awakening, Mythra's considerably angrier, and warns Rex that he has no idea how lucky he should be that she and Pyra can feel his pain (hints of wanting to give him a penectomy), and vice versa. And Rex would need a lot more time to warm up to her after what he and Pyra did. (I've already had one person tell me to tone Mythra down).
> 
> The start of Chapter 7 would be drastically different, and would make Rex an even bigger jerk. I can already imagine Nia referencing of the two having sex after calling him an idiot, making sure both Zeke, Mórag and Brighid heard. Brighid would be even angrier with Rex for wanting to abandon Pyra after having slept with her, and all the while, I also imagine Zeke screaming "Chum, how many people can say they have the honor of banging the Aegis, and now you're going-" only to get whacked in the back of the head by both Mórag and Pandoria for the remark.
> 
> Although the moment where Malos begins feeding on Pyra's power and memories would be somewhat amusing. Probably call Rex a pervert or a whore afterwards.
> 
> Anyway, I think that's all I have to say. I'm always open to questions, and thank you for your time.


	3. Getting Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the next idea I had in mind. There were other scenarios I had in mind, but I couldn't think of how to make them go past 1,000 words. This first idea I had was Rex getting blinded (potentially fighting Jin at Temperantia, or fighting a stock enemy), and trying to cope with his vision loss. Out of convenience, Mythra and Pyra wouldn't lose their eyesight, and said story would have probably ended with Nia reluctantly revealing herself sooner to restore Rex's eyes.
> 
> With the incorporation of the swimwear, I was also thinking of a beach setting, with the group taking a moment to goof off, as well as Rex's embarrassment. I also had an idea of Mythra, Shulk, Kos-Mos, and the new guy Corvin talking about who is the Ultimate Light Blade (Shulk cut a god in half, he's effectively the Ultimate). I have yet to play Xenosaga, and I haven't used Corvin enough to give a proper opinion.
> 
> So backup plan, throw Nia in the spotlight. Ironically, should someone ask me if I preferred Pyra or Mythra, I'd have to say Nia. I LOVE her character, and her Blade ears are begging to be played with...oh, and light femdom if you're into that sort of thing, I kind of am. Oh, yeah. And uhhh, Chapter 7 spoilers.

The Spirit Crucible Elpys was easily a grueling endeavor for Rex and his companions. And yet, they came out stronger. Sure, the Aegis twins of Mythra and Pyra weren't by his side, he knew they were in danger, but he knew what he had to do. To save them, he had to be honest with them, and embrace the very power that even Addam himself couldn't control.

And now, the group was discussing the next course of action, as they consumed a meal together.

"So you had the honor of meeting Addam, chum?" The grey haired Zeke asked, seemingly jealous of Rex meeting his idol.

His arms closed over his chest, the teen brunet replied "I'd say it was like a ghost of him, I'm still trying to figure out. But what matters is that we know where Pyra is."

Shuddering at the name, the normally stoic Mórag remarked "Morytha...few people ever dare to venture there...Brighid and I will contact Mor Ardain, and pull some strings. We'll have to take a ship from here to Mor Ardain, and then Morytha. Going straight from Leftheria would be too taxing." Leaving the table Mórag disposed of her plate, walking over to the docks to send word, hoping to get a ship soon. Even then, it'd take a few days before they could get a ship or the crew with enough bravery to venture to Morytha.

With Mórag and Brighid taking their leave, it left Rex with the buff goofball Zeke, and the fluffy engineer Tora. The artificial Poppi, the similar goofy Pandoria and Nia were at a cliff, talking privately. Breaking the silence, Tora acknowledged "Nia's a blade?"

Looking at the cliff where she was standing, Rex replied "Yeah. It's incredible what power she possesses...possibly as strong as...Pyra..." Trying to get the redhead out of his mind, he could hear Nia's voice when he thought he had nearly died fighting the phantasms. He could still feel the warmth of Nia's power, a touch that felt like water when she pressed her hands on his body. He felt an aura of safety from her power, possibly stronger than when Mythra had awakened to save him. As well as her proclamation of love to him... "I should talk to her. Nia."

Smirking, Zeke chimed in "I'd go for it." Surprised by the response, Rex looked at the Bringer of Chaos, expecting him to continue. "I'll cut you some slack; Nia possibly chose the worst time to confess her feelings to you..."

"And I was focused on everyone."

"We know. I was surprised to hear her."

"Me too." Rex replied. "I've known her since the beginning, she's gone through the same troubles as me. I should make sure it's not eating away at her."

"An admirable move, chum. No, Rex." Zeke corrected himself. "Sure you still hold the honor of banging the Aegis..." Rex swore his face became redder than Pyra's hair upon hearing that. "...but that doesn't mean you can't just leave Ni-ow! What the hell, Pandy?!" Before he could finish, Zeke suddenly felt a hand smack the back of his head as the group noticed none other than Pandoria seemingly pop out of nowhere, having whacked him.

"I was overhearing everything, and you just had to ruin the mood with the last statement. You were doing so well, my prince." She explained, as she grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him away. Rex and Tora mutually agreed not to assist, despite Zeke's cries for help.

Having finished his meal, Rex grabbed his plate, telling Tora "I'm going to go talk to Nia, I imagine that she'll need support." Tora nodded, while Gramps continued munching on.

At that moment, he heard a familiar voice in his mind. "Fool, you should've thought of her and this whole time, you were thinking of yourself." Jin, the somehow powerful blade that fought the entire group head on at Tantal, and made complete fools out of everyone, Rex and Mythra especially. But that reference to her, he was seeing Nia in his mind.

"Was he really talking about Nia?" Rex thought to himself. Might've been worth talking to the flesh eater about it. Walking up to the cliff where she was standing, he couldn't help but smile. Nia was normally scared of heights, but with Poppi by her side, she seemed more confident. He noticed the two were locked in conversation, so he was mindful and kept his distance.

"...Poppi think you two should talk. Poppi has sensed from the beginning that Rex-Rex cares about you since Gormott." The lavender haired Poppi was explaining.

"Really?

"Yes. Poppi was just born when I was needed to save you, but I could sense Rex-Rex was very fearful of something happening to you, as well as your importance to him." Nia was surprised. But then again, she started to think back to her past. When she first met Rex, she saw a cocky, over optimist, but after the two had chatted, she could tell he was someone worth caring about. At that moment, she then heard his shocked grunt as Jin ripped his chest open.

Nia fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. "I could've saved him then, but I was a coward." She exclaimed. Much to her surprise, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Nia, it's okay. That's in the past now.." Rex whispered, trying to comfort her. Sensing the two needed privacy, Poppi was quick to nod, and run off to her Masterpon.

Forcing him off of her, she cried "No it's not! Haven't you thought of the people that have already died on our journey? I was useless when Vandham got killed by Malos, and by the time that ether field was gone, so was he! I couldn't repair Fan's core crystal when Jin killed her...hell, I couldn't save...you when we found Pyra!"

He wanted to say he understood, but he knew he never could. He thought back to the Praetorium where Emperor Niall was killed by an explosion, but Nia had seemingly saved him. Smiling, he reminded her "But you saved the Emperor! Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't. We know Mórag would be a different person."

Remembering the Emperor's sacrifice, Nia smiled sadly. Dromarch had distracted the group so they couldn't see her true self, and she trusted the Emperor with keeping her secret upon his revival. "As for Vandham, I've learnt to let go of him. I know he would've wanted us to move on, and that ether field Akhos created didn't help."

"If I transformed sooner..."

"Akhos would've probably panicked and create the field sooner."

"But when you had touched Pyra's sword..."

"I don't think Jin or Malos would've let you heal me. Even if they did...they probably would've ordered you to kill me anyway." Nia's heart dropped at that last statement. In hindsight, maybe it was a blessing that Pyra came into both of their lives. Curious, Rex asked her "Did anyone else here know you were a blade?"

Her smile continuing, she replied "Dromarch is an obvious, all of Indol definitely. Jin and Malos might've suspected, but neither bothered to ask. Poppi and Mythra...and I guess Emperor Niall."

Not sure how to continue the conversation, Rex thought it was time to change the subject. Putting a fist to his chest, he promised "Regardless, I promise not to let any further harm come to you!"

Caught off guard by his declaration, Nia only had one response as she grabbed his hand...and kissed him. It wasn't like Pyra where the two exchanged a simple press on their lips, this was passionate, lustful even as Rex felt her fangs press against his teeth, his mouth forced open, and something rough as sandpaper explore it. It was her tongue!

Breaking the kiss, a strand of saliva could be seen as they quickly wiped their mouths. "That was something..." Rex thought, noting a blush forming on her face.

"I know I'm already a driver, Rex. But I want to be your blade!" Nia pleaded.

Smiling, he responded "Of course. And about what you said earlier...I.."

Realizing where this was going, she exclaimed with a chuckle "Oh, right. I got caught up in the moment, and when I saw you get struck down, my emotions got the better of me."

"I know."

"But that's in the past now. If you've promised to protect me..." Nia embraced Rex in another hug as she continued "Then I promise to keep you safe."

He knew it was going to sound goofy saying it now, but three words slipped out of his mouth. "I love you." Compared to earlier, this sounded genuine, personal even. Her hug grew tighter around Rex, her heartbeat could be felt on his chest.  
***  
Evening came soon after, with a ship finally arriving to take the group to Mor Ardain. If they weren't on a schedule, Rex would've been glad to accept his Aunt's request to stay the night. After bidding her farewell, they were off. Retiring to a room he was offered, Nia followed soon after, wishing to spend the night with him. Really taking a look at her blade form, Nia almost looked like a different person. Sure her bronze eyes looked the same, and her hair was the same beige as before, but it was longer with dual ponytails. And those EARS, Rex wanted to touch them, but he didn't want to risk getting maimed.

And compared to the yellow jumpsuit she wore the whole time, she was now wearing what looked like a mix of a dress and a swimsuit. He couldn't tell if she was revealing more skin than even Mythra. "You like what you see, Rex?" Nia asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Realizing that he was staring at her the whole time, a blush grew on his face as he stuttered "Uh..y-yes. You look...in...credible!" Was he really saying this?!

Noting his stuttering, the flesh eater couldn't help but smile. What followed was a mix of pure emotion for both Leftherian and Gormotti. Embracing in another kiss, Rex's armor was seemingly stripped, as they moved towards the bed. Once his cloth was left, Nia was extremely tempted to shred it off, but she decided against it and removed the rest of his clothes with the softest of touch. Dispelling the bindings that kept her clothes in place, Rex couldn't help but be mesmerized. If Pyra and Mythra were trees, Nia was a flower in body structure. Now on top of him, Nia ground her sex against his, all the while taking a free hand and getting a feeling for his body. She couldn't help but feel hypnotized by the bulk he had amassed during their journey. She imagined he was active, but dang!

Rex always had a way to make people feel better about themselves, but now it was Nia's time to make him feel better. Pulling away, her greedy eyes drew away from his face towards his hardening penis, as she began to stroke it. Rex just sat back, watching as the impossibly smooth skin of her hands wrap around his member. An idea then came to Nia's mind. With a free hand, she created a small sphere of water, and proceeded to envelop his member with it. Baffled, Rex couldn't decide whether to sit back and enjoy the pleasure she was giving him, or watch the show Nia was creating. He opted for the latter, finding something kinky in seeing his beige haired friend, no, blade's actions.

"This...this...is amazing!" Rex said between pants. Too focused to look back at him, she continued to pleasure him, as the aquatic sphere massaged Rex's most valuable possession.

Glancing at the slowly pleasure drunk salvager, Nia teased "I'll show you amazing!" Submerging her face, she took Rex into her mouth, her rough sandpapery tongue grinding against his shaft. His vision blurred as he lay his head back, reaching a euphoric high from the experience. He wasn't sure what was kinkier, the way her tongue contrasted against his somewhat smooth skin, or the way she was using her powers. He was now starting to wonder how Pyra could incorporate her fire, or Mythra's light mastery into sex...

"No, don't think like that!" Rex started to tell himself. "Save them first, think of sex later...wait, I'm about to-"

Before he had a chance to warn her, he completely forgot where they were as he suddenly screamed "Niiiiaaaaaa!" As he climaxed, bursts of semen were expelled from his penis, with Nia greedily swallowing every drop of his milky mixture, the fishy taste of his sperm becoming addicting the more of it she tasted.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he remarked "That...was...incredible..." Looking down, he noticed the two were glowing with a distinct golden aura, not too different from when they fought together. "I didn't think our bond was this...strong." The sensations, the embrace of her power it was too much for him to take, as his eyelids grew heavy...before the night could take him, Nia's power flowed through him once more, that gold aura illuminating the very bedroom.

Looking down, he watch as Nia crawled up to him, her bronze eyes almost glowing with the excitement of a hunter, as she licked her chops and teased "Don't go sleeping in on me! We just got started!" Feeling his hardening penis twitch with excitement once more, she raised her hips, ready for him to claim her.

Before she could lower herself, Rex broke their kiss and asked "Nia! Are you sure you want this?"

Sighing , she replied "More than anything, Rex. And I imagine that Pyra could use some comfort wherever she is." Rex had completely forgotten about his connection to her, but Nia was right. Whatever Torna was going to do to her, implanting some kind of positive thought into Pyra was possibly the best thing Rex could do. Assurance that he's coming for her, no. For them!

Nodding, Rex put his hands on her somewhat wide hips, aligning their sexes as he embraced her. Where Pyra's warmth seemingly wrapped around him like a blanket by the fire, Nia's warmth radiated safety. As long as she was by his side, Rex felt safe. Like nothing could ever harm the both of them as long as they were together.

Feeling him penetrate her interior, Nia's mind went fuzzy from the pain and she suddenly hugged him in desperation. He froze, knowing what kind of pain she was already feeling, so he stroked her sides with one hand, and her bosom with the other. Her's could never to Pyra or Mythra's especially, but Rex thought it suited Nia. Redirecting her face to his, the Gormotti hybrid had embraced him in a kiss, as that golden light emanating from the two became brighter than before.

Breaking the kiss, Rex remarked "I can feel your heartbeat."

"So can I." Nia responded with a soft smile.

Their actions now in sync, Rex couldn't help but think to when he slept with Pyra back at Fonsa Myma. It felt amazing, but it was never like this. Nia's senses as Rex started to gently thrust, the lightest rub against her vaginal muscles sending shivers across her body. Continuing to keep his hands on her hips, he teased "You're drenched, aren't you?" Before she had a chance to ask, she felt his penis exit her, almost sliding out in what felt like minutes, only to slam into her most sensitive parts, a near electrical jolt surged through her each time he thrust like this.

By now, the two stopped caring how much noise they made as Nia arched her head back, screaming "That's it, Rex!" She was hoping to be dominant the whole time, but now it was Rex's turn as he took over, rolling the flesh eater onto her back. Nia wasn't complaining, there was something refreshing seeing Rex like this as she wrapped her legs around his torso, forcing him even deeper. Feeling his member twitching as he thrust she encouraged Rex's thrusts, before forcing him as deep as he could go into her depths. The sensation of his seed splattering her insides blurred Nia's senses, as she suddenly grabbed the young salvager's shoulder with her fangs. He clenched his teeth, ignoring the pain of her teeth in his skin.

Removing her fangs, her eyes widened as blood trickled from his shoulder. "Hold on a second!" She exclaimed as his blood reversed course and reentered his shoulder, and the wound was closed. Unfortunately, two red spots remained where her fangs had been, and not even her healing abilities could reverse that. Once their orgasms wore off, Nia was quick to proclaim "Rex, I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing." Noting the teeth marks, Rex continued "That actually doesn't look bad on me."

"But Pyra and Mythra..." Nia reminded him with a bit of worry. Now the two were left to wonder if the Aegis twins were going to have a similar bite mark on their shoulders.

Attempting to comfort her, Rex assured "I'll talk to them after we save them. But for now, we should get some rest."

Shrugging off the worry, this was possibly the happiest night of Nia's life. Being able to show her true self, as well as spending the night with Rex. Turning around once more so Nia was sleeping with her face in his chest, Rex thought back to Fonsa Myma when he had slept with Pyra. She felt amazing, but neither of them felt the same affinity bond that he felt with Nia. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if it was because they hadn't completely trusted each other yet.  
***  
"Rrrreeeeeeeeexxxxx!" Pyra screamed, feeling a sensation of bliss within herself. Ever since she had surrendered to Torna, they had kept the redhead confined to a prison cell, with two artificial blades holding her down. Even at a long distance, she could sense Rex's actions, she even felt him die, only to be revived within seconds.

And just now, she and Mythra felt a watery aura embrace the Aegis, as well as fangs on her shoulder. Pyra could only smile, finding an odd sense of peace in all of this. Since they can't go anywhere other then wherever Torna was taking them, Mythra had explained of Nia being a flesh eater, as well as having a high suspicion of her sleeping with Rex.

She smiled sadly. "Between the two of us, Mythra..." Pyra said, finding an inner peace. "...Nia deserves to be with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took longer than I wanted. I originally kept the smut shorter, but I've noticed the few Xenoblade 2 smut stories that exist rarely incorporate Blade powers (to be fair, water is possibly the safest blade element to incorporate in smut). I've seen at least one mention the Affinity Link between Driver and Blade, though.
> 
> On top of that, I kinda imagine Nia being cynical, yet a sweetheart in public, but a freak in private, specifically in bed. The fun kind of course.
> 
> I've got some ideas for the next chapter. I had a recent discussion with someone on YouTube talking about Vandham after he got killed off, and how I found it more heartbreaking than Fiora's "death" in the first Xenoblade. Unfortunately, college is chewing up my time, so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be available. I can say that it will be Rex x Mythra focused, because let's be honest, there isn't enough!


	4. Chapter 4: Owing an Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, everyone! I just beat the Torna Expansion to Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and it’s a doozy! I kinda feel like a wreck, but you know what? It’s motivated me to write more Mythra (#hugsformythra). I’ve come to notice a strong lack of Mythra x Rex stories (as well as Mythra being depicted as a massive snob to Rex even after the end of the game, which I feel is ooc); I should do something about that. Ah, whatever. I won’t talk about Torna here, but if you want to PM me, you’re more than free to. Anyway, I should warn that these one-shots won’t be in any particular order. For example, the previous chapter is of course taking place at Chapter 7 of the base game, this entry Chapter 6.  
> Also, if Mythra seems a lot nicer than normal, here’s my argument. It’s well hinted I feel during the main story of Mythra’s interest in Rex being stronger than Pyra’s (I mean, Mythra debatably does a better job at showing that she cares about Rex than even Pyra does); I have yet to do the particular sidequest “Beneath the Aurora”, where Rex and co help a dude propose to his girlfriend. Interestingly, you can do that sidequest once Chapter 6 begins, and given how the quest ends with Mythra practically asking Rex to marry her if she’s by his side, I can buy the idea that she and Pyra may have been contemplating their future with Rex by then. I will agree that this thought clashes with the end of Chapter 7 when the Aegis twins express their desire for death. Anyway, here’s a MythRex chapter, I might consider writing more of them, though I’d have to be very insane to even try to offset the amount of PyRex stories that already exist...oh, and lactation kink. Thought I should warn you....

The Olethro Playhouse had become a somber location in Rex’s mind, as the group revisited Uraya. Here, the mighty Vandham, a mercenary leader that he was starting to look up to, got struck down trying to protect him from the nefarious Torna faction. A lone tombstone stood at the center of the playhouse to remind people of the sacrifice he had made, as well as reminding Rex of how much he messed up.  
Wanting to “talk” to Vandham, Rex stayed while his friends returned to the Garfront Village, where he had inherited Vandham’s mercenary corps. Accompanying him were his surrogate grandfather Azurda, and the Aegis herself, Pyra. Putting a hand on the tombstone, Rex couldn’t help but burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around the stone, as the memories came to him of everything that happened. Minoth’s granddaughter caught by Malos, Pyra blackmailed into coming alone, Vandham’s impressive but suicidal attack, Rex’s own stubbornness nearly costing him his life, and Mythra’s return only to verbally assault him the day after for letting Vandham die for nothing. The recent death of Fan la Norne was still fresh in his memory, which didn’t help.  
***  
Pyra stood at the entrance to the ruins, giving Rex some breathing space while she, no they thought on everything that occurred that day. Wiping some tears away, Pyra remarked “I should’ve told them about you sooner. You wer...”  
“No, Rex was right.” Mythra responded in the redhead’s mind, knowing what she was about to say. Letting her sister speak, she continued “Ever since we got back, I’ve been thinking about what happened then......and while I never wanted to return, I can’t help but wonder if I was always meant to.” Before Pyra could ask what her sister meant, she found herself in Torna again the moment where Mythra mentally snapped, unleashing her full power on Malos. But what surprised the both of them was that her ability to see into the future had amplified, seeing entire centuries as opposed to mere minutes. Together, everything Mythra had seen on that day already came true in some form or another from Pyra and Rex’s birth and their eventual bonding as Blade and Driver, to Rex and Mythra fighting as one against Malos. But what confused Mythra the most was that final vision she had.  
She saw herself embracing Rex at an unknown location, still donning his Salvager’s armor, him cheerful as always, but the half of their core crystal that rested on his chest was no longer visible. “.....there’s a part of me that still.....wants to die. But at the same time.....that last vision. Did I see a possible future where...?”  
Turning away from Rex, Pyra walked up to an aqueduct, looking towards her reflection in the water. Anyone else would’ve just seen the redhead’s reflection, but Pyra swore that she could see the blonde hair and eyes of Mythra reflecting back. “I never wanted to come back, Pyra. But just being around Rex, I feel.....happier. And he always comes back to us, despite our attempts to push him away.” The amount of times Mythra got violent, either physically or verbally with Rex was certainly never going to leave their memory anytime soon.  
“I think we should test him, Mythra.” Pyra replied, continuing to look at her sister’s reflection.  
Raising an eyebrow, the golden eyed beauty asked “How so?”  
“Well, just being around Rex, I’ve felt like a different person. He’s done everything to ensure we’re happy.....”  
“Not to mention you SLEPT with him.” Mythra interjected.  
“.....let’s....not talk about that. My point is, he’s unaware of it, but Rex has been giving us reasons to live.....”  
“Hmm.....if Rex can help us reach and control our full power....”  
“....then we’d have a reason to live once again.” Pyra finished. Something about that didn’t sound too bad.  
Wanting to keep him company, Mythra asked “Mind if I take over, Pyra? There’s some things I want to talk to Rex about.” Nodding, Pyra vanished in a reddish gold flash of light, as the golden haired Aegis walked towards Rex’s direction.  
***  
Removing his grip on the tombstone, Rex wiped the tears off of his face as he heard the distinct noise of Pyra and Mythra switching and soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Smiling sadly, he was grateful for the company. Sensing the two could use some space, Azurda backed off as he watched the two converse. Even he noted that Rex and Mythra rarely chatted, though it was usually Pyra expressing Mythra’s thoughts whenever they chatted, as he spirited himself back to Garfont to grab a bite.  
Knowing she would scold him for staring, Rex glanced at her slightly remarking “I know this is overdue, but I want to say sorry, Mythra.”  
Surprised, she asked “For what?”  
“For giving you the worst first impression a woman could ever receive.” He explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. She couldn’t help but think back to her reawakening when she saved his sorry butt after nearly dying, or Argentum where she woke up to herself cuddling with Rex......before proceeding to hurt herself by throwing junk at him, and calling him a pervert for staring at her breasts.  
Raising a hand, she noticed him quickly shut his eyes, potentially anticipating her to smack him. Smiling sadly, she put an arm around his shoulder, subconsciously hugging him, as she replied “No, I should apologize, Rex.”  
Surprised by her hug, Rex rolled with it as he replied with a laugh “For what? I’ve already said before that you apologize too much!”  
“No, Pyra apologizes too much.” Mythra corrected him. “I haven’t.” Rex opened his mouth to argue otherwise, but she quickly continued “I shouldn’t have said what I did after Vandham died.”  
“But you were right-”  
“No, I wasn’t!” Mythra snapped, holding him tighter. “I was just so.....angry and I was so focused on myself. Even if you did run, who knows how far you and Pyra could’ve run before Malos and Akhos caught up.”  
Rex suddenly envisioned himself scooping up Pyra, and helping Nia, Tora and their blades make a run for it as Vandham died, barely exiting Fonsa Myma as he and Pyra collapsed from exhaustion. Rex soon saw himself beginning to cry over Vandham’s death, even as Nia and Tora remind that they still- before anyone can say anything, Rex gets struck by a blast of dark energy that separates him from Pyra, the pain near agonizing as he finds himself paralyzed, Nia, Tora, Dromarch and Poppi likewise. Pyra attempts to fight back only to be overpowered in an instant from Malos’s power as he juggles Roc’s core crystal with a free hand. It’s not long before Malos mockingly cracks Roc’s crystal like a plastic bottle, and stomps it into the dirt. Grabbing the paralyzed Salvager by the neck, he mocks Rex for trying to be a driver, and sniffing Pyra’s scent on him, he darkly warns Rex there are consequences for “claiming” the Aegis, as he readies his tonfa, preparing to kill him. No, Malos wasn’t just going to kill him; he was going to make Rex’s death as excruciatingly painful as possible as Rex felt the metal like blade rest on his gut. The last thing he can hear, other than Malos declaring “No more resurrections” as he proceeds to crush Rex’s neck and cut his gut open is Pyra and Nia screaming his name in anguish as the Aegis and Gormotti suddenly glow with a golden li-  
***  
Rex suddenly found himself back in the Olethro Playhouse, Mythra’s lips suddenly pressing against his, cutting off his train of thought. Mythra could see everything he did, and realized that he was subconsciously tapping into her power to see different events, and alternate futures. And if his vision kept going.......Nia would have a lot of explaining to do. And Mythra couldn’t allow that; not yet at least. She deserved to tell Rex herself.  
Much to her own surprise as she kissed him, Mythra’s legs turned to jelly, as she ragdolled in Rex’s grip. Quickly catching her, Rex helped her to her knees as he too kneeled, given her height. She soon felt a burning sensation in herself, a sensation not too different when Pyra slept with Rex. Mythra wanted Rex, she wanted him now, but she could hear Pyra telling her to get up and take it somewhere less public. As kinky as it would’ve been, getting Rex arrested for indecent exposure was the last thing she and Pyra wanted for him. Breaking the kiss, she had looked at Rex, a look of hunger in her brilliant gold eyes as she exclaimed “I want you Rex.”  
Normally he would’ve asked what someone wanted, but that kiss, the fact that he had already slept with Pyra, and Mythra’s rather ravenous expression, it said everything.  
***  
Back at Garfont, Nia and the crew took the chance of sparring with the mercenaries to keep their skills in check. Given the strained relations between the Urayan and Ardainian Empires, Mórag felt uneasy being here, but she felt better seeing fellow Ardanians amongst the mercenary corps. Not to mention seeing them bonding with the native Urayans as either friends or siblings in arms put a genuine smile on the rather stoic Special Inquisitor’s face.  
“It’s getting late, Lady Mórag.” The ebony haired commander heard.  
Noting the appearance of the lavender haired Brighid, she replied “That it is. Do you think we should go for Rex and the Aegis?”  
“Forgive me for interrupting, ladies.” A new voice chimed in. Now the furry eared Nia decided to jump into their chat as she continued “But there’s an inn at Fonsa Myma. Chances are Rex and Pyra rented a room if needed. On top of that, someone would have to be suicidal to go after a mercenary leader in an open city. Although I do wonder how he’s holding up...”  
Soon hearing the flutter of wings, Nia looked up and much to her surprise and saw the small, and fluffy Azurda coming their way.  
Smiling, he explained “He and Mythra were chatting last I saw them. And I thought.....”  
“Uhh, leaving our boss alone with a misandrist? That sounds like a bad idea!” One of the mercenaries asked intruding the group’s conversation.  
Upon hearing the term misandrist, Nia and Brighid couldn’t help but glare with disgust as Nia asked “What the hell did you just call Mythra?!”

***  
Renting a room for two back at Fonsa Myma, right as Rex closed the door and locked it, he felt Mythra grab him as she helped strip him of his armor in between kisses. Taking a quick look around, Rex swore it was the same exact room that he and Pyra had sex in. But he pushed that thought to the side as he soon found himself on a bed, completely exposed as Mythra dispelled the ether bindings keeping her skirted leotard on. Getting a good look at her now exposed body as she sat on his hips, Rex couldn’t help but notice that her and Pyra’s structure weren’t that different. On top of that, if there were any genuine differences, there was no chance he wasn’t going to look without being called a pervert.  
But something about her breasts was really turning Rex on, as he reached for them, and massaged them. Not wanting to be outdone, she let him massage her, as she grabbed his penis, the head now dripping with precum as it entered her vagina. Architect, this kid was already about to climax, and they just got started. Perhaps the biggest surprise was the lack of virginity for Mythra as his shaft entered with little resistance, and then he remembered that she can feel whatever pain that Pyra feels, and he remembered their first time. Probably the bigger surprise was how passive Mythra was, as she seemingly rolled with whatever Rex was doing, despite her being on top. He could’ve easily laughed if he wanted to.  
The legendary Mythra, most powerful blade to ever exist, with only a few to truly match her power. And here she is, trying to be dominant, and losing her dominance rather quickly with his dick inside her, filling every fiber of her being, as even her lower half grew limp from Rex’s thrusts.  
He couldn’t help but wonder if Pyra secretly wanted to be the dominant one, but was too afraid of hurting him. And here’s Mythra secretly the submissive one, a thought she couldn’t tell whether to love or loathe. But as long as it was with Rex, she couldn’t complain too much. Her mind went south as she felt her muscles clench against his member, and a trail of ivory goodness entered her honeypot. And yet, the thought of his sperm sloshing around excited her. Taking a moment to catch her composure, she noticed him moving his hands away from her breasts to her hips to stabilize her.  
Noting her labored breathing, Rex couldn’t help but ask in between his own breaths “Mythra, do you need to rest?”  
Grateful for his concern, Mythra smiled back and said with a tease “Oh, I’ve gotten started. Can YOU keep up?” Regaining strength in her legs, she lowered her breasts towards his face as the Aegis offered “Care for a drink? Don’t want you to get dehydrated on me!” Rex swore he could hear her secretly calling him a pervert, but he had already dug his grave when he had awoken her. Only thing left to go was go deeper. Grabbing her right breast, he closed his eyes and placed his mouth on it. He knew her skin was smooth beyond anything, but her breasts were incredible. The way his tongue glided across her mammaries, a faint trickle of milk coming out of her nipples, he felt obliged to lap whatever liquid Mythra began to produce.  
Compared to her coarse and rough demeanor, her breastmilk was very.....creamy, yet with a faint tang not too different from her attitude. Now sucking her breasts like a newborn, switching between nipples, Mythra ground herself against his penis, hardening it once more for round two as she exclaimed, overwhelmed by his actions “Yes, that’s it Rex! Suck me dry like the horny Aegis I am!” She could hear Pyra watching the show between the two, and giggling incessantly, enjoying the feeling of Rex’s actions, even if she wished Rex could be like this to her. “Not........helping....Pyra!” The blonde Aegis moaned; Rex smiled as he continued his drink. Assuming Pyra was both watching and enjoying the show, he could only wonder what her breastmilk tasted like. But now his mind went in different directions as Mythra began to regain dominance, and she began to raise her hips, and drop them, forcing him as deep into her as she could get.  
Moaning with excitement, Rex was amused with the situation. Rex milk Mythra, Mythra milk Rex. Sounds fair, and she’s happy. Keep her that way, he told himself as he switched between massaging her breasts and sucking them. It wasn’t long before she could feel his penis twitch with excitement. Suspecting he was close, couldn’t help but scream “Give me all you’ve got-”  
The near instantaneous feeling of his orgasm, the second round of sperm filling her body interrupted her train of thought as she screamed with joy, and she collapsed on top of him, as he let her rest her head on his chest. Much to his own amusement, she was already asleep, her snoring seemingly melodic. He dreaded to think what she was going to be like in the morning, but for now he pushed that thought to the side as he turned a nearby lamp off and embraced the night, ready to protect Mythra from the scary dark.  
***  
“Well, that’s one way to distract someone.” Pyra acknowledged with a grin, standing in the grassy fields of Elysium. Well, the memory of it as she conversed with her “sister”, standing by her side. Well, Pyra continued standing, Mythra sat with her arms wrapped between her legs.  
“What did you expect me to do, just stand back, and risk exposing of Nia being a flesh eater to Rex!?” The golden Aegis argued. “I couldn’t let that happen! Not even our place to let him know, only Nia’s!”  
“Good point.” The redhead replied.  
Sighing, Mythra remarked “But you’re right. I probably could’ve come up with something different to distract Rex....but I was just jealous...”  
Suspecting where this was going, Pyra asked “About us?”  
“Yes.”  
“You could’ve asked!”  
“I suppose. Regardless, we should get some rest. We’ve got one hell of a trek back to Garfont tomorrow.”  
“I can’t believe I’m even saying this, but I wonder how a threesome would work between us and Rex?” Pyra asked out of nowhere.  
“Uh, what!?” Mythra asked, a blush growing on her face.  
Willing to clarify, Pyra continued “You know, Rex sleeping with the both of us?!”  
Envisioning herself and Pyra having separate bodies, Mythra pushed that thought out of her head as she replied “Didn’t he already? I mean, he kisses me, you feel his lips, and vice versa.”  
***  
Even in the literal guts of Uraya, it amused Rex that the sun found it’s way to shine through as the morning sun rose to greet him. He would’ve stretched his arms out but quickly noticed the nude body of Mythra, her hair sprawled out in different directions, still fast asleep on top of him. He would’ve panicked, but he was quick to remember what the two were doing last night.  
Sighing, he couldn’t help but stare. Her gentle breathing, a smile softer than even Pyra’s, he could only wonder if this was Mythra’s true colors. The fact that her arms were wrapped around him didn’t help much.  
Slowly removing himself from her body, and moving the dominated Aegis to the side, it wasn’t long before her luscious golden eyes looked back at him. Rex knew he had seconds before she truly woke up, and probably attack him or something. Taking a deep breath, he asked her in a whisper “Mythra, I need a shower. Can you please let go of me?” He could only pray that would work.  
Continuing to smile, she responded in her half asleep stupor as she loosened her grip on her driver “Of course....Rex.....” Noting the bathroom door, the brunet crawled out of bed, and nearly ran towards the bathroom door. But right as he was about to close it shut, he felt the door stop in its tracks as Mythra near randomly exclaimed “CanIjoinyou!?” Architect, how could this girl move so fast? Recomposing herself, she explained “If we take a shower together, we can get ourselves ready faster.....and we can help dry you off?” Rex had a very interesting mental picture of Pyra using a controlled flame to dry Rex off.  
“Sure, let’s do that...”  
***  
Leaving the inn, Rex had swapped out the blue and brown of his salvager uniform for a prototype suit he had as a backup. Mythra liked the look on him, the white armor covering his arms and legs, along with the red top and shorts, the look somehow suited him better. As the two left, they noticed a flustered bird like humanoid flying their way before landing next to them. Seeing an urgent look on his face, Rex asked with concern “What is it, Roc?”  
“Trouble at Garfont! Some commotion going on, and I went to find you both!”  
“Is it Torna?!” Mythra chimed in, fearing the worst.  
“Worse than that...” Roc explained in between breaths. Looking at Mythra, he continued “Some of the mercs started arguing with your friends, and a few of them were calling you a misandrist and.....”  
Mythra couldn’t help but facepalm in embarrassment. To be fair, they didn’t know her like Rex did. Hearing the sound of her sword activating, Rex declared “Let’s get back to the village, and talk things through.”  
“Says the one ready to fight.” She replied, as she turned a look to him.  
Smirking, Rex responded “Isn’t it the job of a leader to be ready for a fight......”  
“....but not actively seek them out?” She finished with a smile. “Let’s get going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I’m sorry this took a while to complete. I wanted this to be longer, maybe explore a little bit of social commentary on why Mythra is better than Pyra.  
> I also had a few ideas that I scrapped, because editing on an iPad is a nightmare to me. Anyway, I’ve heard arguments on Mythra being a misandrist because of how she treats Rex, and I can make a list of how she isn’t one!  
> Oh, and if anyone’s curious. I imagine that Pyra actually wants to be the dominant one when in bed with Rex, but she lets him do all the work because she’s afraid of hurting him. And Mythra’s always dominant, but fantasizes of Rex being extremely rough with her. And Nia becomes an unpredicitable freak in bed.  
> Anyway, that’s all from me. I’m always up for a chat, and feel free to tell me what you think! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: Mythra gets The Shaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sings) Colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed! Bear this torch against the cold of the night, search your soul and reawaken the undying light!!!!.....sorry, I’m rather psyched for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. And I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m very interested in that World of Light mode. I swear I’m getting Xenoblade vibes with the main theme “Lifelight”! I mean, everytime I hear the song, I can imagine a good chunk of Xenoblade Chronicles 2.  
> Here’s what I mean:  
> “Colors weave into a spire of flame......bear this torch against the cold of the night, search your soul and reawaken the undying light. (Pyra’s Aegis sword appearing in Rex’s hand after his rebirth and becoming driver of the Aegis, and Mythra’s eventual return to save Rex)  
> “On that day when the sky fell away, our world came to an end...did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows” (Mythra’s confrontation with Malos, the destruction of Torna, and Pyra’s eventual “birth”, effectively Torna: TGC endgame in a nutshell)  
> “These little sparks cling onto life, everyone caught in the struggle” (The nature of Core Crystals, and Praetor Almathus manipulating every major faction for his personal agenda)  
> “As fate spins, a thread without end...” (Malos’s belief that humans are meant to be destroyed)  
> “...New life draws it’s first breath” (Awakening a blade)  
> “Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand, everyone caught in the struggle” (Rex embracing Mythra and Pyra, saving them and in turn saving their friends)  
> “This is the day we finally find our way, stepping into our tomorrow” (Pyra and Mythra finding a reason to live, and returning their feelings for Rex)  
> These are probably the best connections, and I can’t stop listening to the song, trying to find even more connections.  
> As for this story, it puts a smile on my face knowing that I’m not the only one who feels other writers downplay Mythra’s affections for Rex, and constantly highlight her worst traits for the sole of purpose of emphasizing PyRex. It doesn’t help that there’s hints in Torna TGC of Mythra bonding with Rex.  
> As for Rex not expressing surprise at Mythra being able to lactate, I didn’t think to hard about it, but now I like to think that he just rolls with it because of Mythra and Pyra being Aegises, and given their near perfect resemblance to humans.....  
> Anyway, here’s the next chapter, continuing from the previous chapter. Because the internet could clearly use more MythRex. Considering how many pure PyRex stories exist, it might be fun to write pure MythRex stories. And for one last detail, some of the Blades assigned to the characters are based off of either my current playthrough of XC2, or they’re Blades that I feel best match certain Drivers.

It would’ve been a relatively quiet morning at Garfont, but with the faintest of sunrise, steel could already be heard clashing. If someone had looked outside, he or she would see Rex, the brunet Salvager, and appointed leader of the Garfont Mercenaries, locked in a duel of swords with.....Mythra?

Gold eyes were locked on each other, as driver and blade sparred. Out of boredom, the Nopon engineer Tora had repaired Rex’s folding broadsword, a weapon he had longed used before becoming driver of the Aegis. And the emerald adorned Mythra offered to get up early with Rex the day after it’s repair to test the durability of the broadsword. “I must admit, Rex...” she started in between breaths, dodging a handful of swipes from her driver, batting a few of his strikes anytime he came close to touching her. “The fact that you fought without a blade...” the Salvager blocked strikes coming from his left and right, all the while keeping his focus on her. “It must’ve been tough those first few years!”

Smirking, Rex explained as he delivered a blow surprisingly strong enough to knock Mythra off balance, then pointed his sword at her “Well, Gramps heavily pushed me to know how to fight....as soon as he believed I was ready. And given the surprises you can come across as a Salvager, I’m grateful he did......even if I ended up eating them. Those crustip make a fine lunch!” The golden Aegis smirked, they did say men were always into food.

“Would you believe me if I said that centuries ago, the way we’re fighting was how early drivers and blades fought?” She asked him.

Surprised, Rex asked as he lowered his sword “Really?” Bad move, merely lowering it left him open to attack, as she rushed him. Granted, Mythra was restraining herself, but she couldn’t help but admire his speed, as he nimbly dodged a barrage of swings.

“You....bet!” She replied. “Long before I had awoken, Drivers and Blades would fight as a team, with the Driver wielding it’s own weapon as opposed to their blade.” Amused by his acrobatics, she felt compelled to laugh, watching him contort his body to evade her attacks. And at one point, cartwheel in the air to avoid a swing, even going far enough to tease her by closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. The Aegis considered ways to ruin his momentum, but allowed him to land on his feet.

(How is he so agile in that salvager suit?) Mythra could only ask herself, the fleeting thought distracting her long enough for Rex to not only lock swords with her, but he turned his sword around. Moving as fast as he could, he closed his broadsword like a crustacean’s claw around Mythra’s Aegis; he knocked her onto one of her knees, planning to disarm Mythra, ensuring his victory. (Crafty, Rex) she told herself. (But I won’t lose that easily)

Before he could react, the Aegis sword dematerialized from her hands, she sprang to her feet, quickly grabbing his sword with one hand, and with the other hand rematerialized the very same Aegis sword, it’s blade resting on his shoulder. Grinning, Mythra remarked teasingly “Looks like I win.”

“Okay, that’s a neat trick, summoning your weapon at will and all that.” Rex said with a smirk. Putting his sword away, Mythra dispelled hers as he noticed the sunrise. Scratching the back of his head, he continued “Since you won, I guess I got to keep my word on buying you every dessert we see...”  
“But first, breakfast for the both of you!” A cheerful voice called out. Roller skating towards Rex and Mythra was none other than Nia’s most recent Blade, and Pyra’s biggest fan, Crosette, holding a rather impressive looking platter of various fruits, eggs and pancakes with one hand.

Impressed by the sight of the food, Mythra couldn’t help but ask “You made all that, Crosette?”

“You got it! I was studying some recipes, and Nia helped me cook this all up!” Rex’s eyes widened, he remembered Dromarch’s warning of Nia’s cooking not being.....“conventionally tasty”. Regardless, it was food and Rex was starving. He wasn’t going to say no. And Crosette just realized that Mythra was actually being nice...

***  
Breakfast was....interesting. Not the finest pancakes Rex had ever tasted, but Pyra spoiled him with her cooking. No, he had Mythra to thank for her sister being so skilled in the culinary arts.

Mythra felt surprisingly relaxed by the sight, as well as a bit of deja vu. She was eating by Rex’s side, Nia and Dromarch were having food of their own, she couldn’t help but think back to 500 years ago. The only people missing were Zeke and Mórag, who were going over map plans, and what to expect when they left for Tantal. (No, don’t think that way-)

“Poppi has a question for Mythra.” The lavender haired Artificial Blade had approached, not having a need to eat, unlike the rest of the crew. Mythra gestured for the mechanized cinnamon roll to sit beside her and Rex. Hopefully, talking to a fellow Blade would get Mythra’s mind off of the past.

“I’m all ears, Poppi.” Not even her foresight could’ve prepared Mythra for what she was just about to answer.

Her childish demeanor rendering her oblivious to what she was just about to ask, Poppi questioned “Why do you always tell Rex to pay attention to you in battle, but right afterwards you’ll scold him for staring at you? This seems like an unusual contradi -” Before Poppi could finish, Mythra suddenly felt her throat constrict as if something got lodged. Then she realized that she wasn’t choking on her food, Rex was! He was overhearing the conversation Mythra and Poppi were having, and her question caught him off guard, keeping him from swallowing properly.

Curse Jin for forcing her to give up half of her core crystal to save him. She would’ve tried to save him, but thanks to him choking, she could feel his pain! Desperate, Mythra started to whack herself, hoping it would get Rex to stop choking on his food. “Did I say something wrong?” Poppi asked with a confused look on her face from the commotion.

Sighing, Nia got to her feet, and wrapped her arms around Rex, explaining “Hold on a second, Poppi. You uh, kinda did.” With suspiciously no effort, the Gormotti was able to force the chunk of pancake he was eating out of his mouth. Given how close she was to Rex, Nia swore she could smell a bit of Mythra’s scent on him, causing a grin to form across his face. But since Mythra had kept her secret from the group, it was only fair for Nia to do the same, even though the thought of being in bed with Rex slowly formed in the catgirl’s mind.....

Taking a few deep breaths, the salvager looked towards Nia remarking with a now groggy voice “Thanks.....for that.” Noting Mythra’s similarly labored breathing, he asked without looking in her direction “Are you......all right, Mythra?”

Too mortified over what happened, she replied grateful he wasn’t looking right at her “I’ll be fine....Poppi, let’s......go for a walk.” Standing up, she offered a hand towards the artificial Blade as the two walked out of Garfont. Rex couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  
Almost as soon as the two were out of sight, the mighty Zeke seemingly sped out of nowhere, asking “Chum! What happened?”  
Rex was ready to speak, but right before he could say anything, the energetic Crosette chimed in explaining “Poppi was asking Mythra-”  
“Crosette!” Nia interrupted, her Blade looking surprised. “That was something personal Poppi was asking!”  
“Was she asking Mythra why she always tells Rex to pay attention her, but just as quickly tells him to stop staring at her?” Zeke asked, too quickly for anyone to stop him, as the most questionable grin formed on his face.  
Now mortified, Rex was quick to throw his helmet over his face, desperate to hide the blush that was developing.  
“You’re not alone, chum. I’m still trying to figure out what the hell a thunderdweeb is, considering the amount of times Mythra’s called me that.” Zeke remarked, not even thinking of what he said as the group roared into laughter. Hilarity overriding embarrassment, Rex took his helmet off so he could catch his breath, as he and Nia burst into tears laughing. Pandoria was right; for someone Zeke’s age, he could be dense at times. “Uh, what did I say?”  
***  
“Why are we going for a walk, Mythra?” Poppi asked, oblivious to the Aegis’s thoughts.  
Stopping by a cliffside, the two took in the scenery and their surroundings, as Mythra replied “You’ll understand, Poppi when you are older...”  
“Poppi Artificial Blade, Poppi can’t age.” She explained with a sad smile on her face. One giant unamused look from Mythra later, she was ready to speak.....then she noticed Poppi staring at her torso, like she was...scanning...  
Mythra could sense where this was going, but she had to ask “Uh....Poppi? What are you doing?”  
“Anomalous substance detected in Mythra. Genetic compound tracing back to Rex-” Horrified, the golden haired Blade was quick to throw a hand over Poppi’s mouth, hoping that no one heard everything she just said.  
***  
A good distance away from them, two human like figures could be seen, one with a pair of binoculars, and the other using what looked like some kind of microphone. The yellow haired Mikhail was already getting the biggest grin on his face, having heard what Poppi just said. “Oh, Malos is going to enjoy hearing this.”  
The ebony haired Akhos kept watching Mythra and Poppi as he noticed Mythra put a hand over Poppi, and his companion becoming excited over what he was hearing. “Alright, Mikhail. What’s going on?”  
Taking off a pair of headphones, the fellow Tornan terrorist put them close to Akhos, replying “Just listen to this...”  
Pushing a button on their recorder, Akhos heard a childish voice exclaim “Anomalous substance detected in Mythra. Genetic compound tracing back to Rex...”  
Lowering his binoculars, Akhos had a look of pure disgust on his face, as he realized exactly what this meant. “We should get out of here....”  
***  
“What’s wrong?” Poppi asked, as Mythra lowered her hand.  
Sighing, Mythra put a hand on the girl’s shoulder as she replied “There’s just some....things you should never say.” Knowing that Poppi would ask regardless, she explained “Let’s just say that Rex and I share a ‘special bond’”.  
“Poppi understands, I think.”  
Hoping to sugarcoat the explanation, Mythra could hear Pyra telling her (Ask her if she knows the purpose of Core Crystals?).  
“You know how a Core Crystal is the DNA of a Blade?” Mythra asked, following her sister’s advice.  
Seeing Poppi nod, Pyra then requested (Just say that Rex had gifted you with a part of himself, the same way we gave him a part of ourselves).  
Something about that sounded awkward, but Mythra shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what else to say. She soon paraphrased “Through our ‘special bond’, Rex had given me a part of himself, the same way I had given a part of myself to him.”  
“Something about this seems important.”  
“It is. But what Rex and I have done wouldn’t be looked upon so positively...and I’m sorry to tell you this, but it would mean so much to Rex, Pyra and I if you kept this to yourself.” Mythra explained regretfully.  
Nodding Poppi scanned the environment before replying “Poppi will do so. Not even Masterpon will know, and I haven’t said anything about Nia ever since Mor Ardain.”  
“Good kid, Nia would be proud of you.....oh, now I remember why I took you all the way out here!” The Aegis exclaimed, frustrated that she had forgotten.  
“Was it what I said about Rex star...” Mythra raised a hand to silence Poppi. As the elder of the two, it was Mythra’s turn to speak.  
Hoping it would suffice, Mythra explained “Rex gets...distracted easily. For as long as I’ve fought alongside him, I’ve noticed that he needs to focus ever since he had awoken me.” Unfortunately, that just means that he needs more work to become a proper driver, so it’s up to me to keep him in line!”  
The Artificial Blade’s eyes widened as she asked “Rex isn’t a proper driver?!”  
“Not yet at least. He’s getting there, though....you look up to him, don’t you?” Mythra asked, noting Poppi’s expression.  
“Masterpon and I don’t have anyone else to look up to, so we look up to Rex, you and Pyra!” Touched, Mythra couldn’t help but pull Poppi into a hug.  
***  
Returning to the camp, Mythra heard a sound of clashing metal not too different from earlier. “Go check on Tora, I’ll see what-” Before she could finish, she could sense Rex. He and the others were killing time with sparring sessions, and since Mythra and Pyra weren’t around, Rex was utilizing other Blades he had on standby. She was feeling an air of exhaustion, but soon realized that Rex was pushing himself to his limits. As much as it bugged her, she couldn’t help but admire his perseverance. Granted, it was that sense of perseverance that forced her to return.  
It wasn’t long before she noticed him sparring with Mórag, calling upon the aviary Roc to assist him. He was still carrying that broadsword as a possible backup weapon.  
***  
Rex was dodging a barrage of swings Mórag threw his way, now realizing how much he relied on Pyra and Mythra in battle. Even with the advantage of two weapons, Roc’s scythes lacked the grace of the Aegis swor- right as soon as he thought of Mythra, her sword appeared by his side, plunged into the dirt, waiting for him to claim it. Smiling, he distracted Mórag with a vortex, giving him the time he needed to pull the sword out of the ground. Returning the twin scythes to Roc, Rex requested, “Take a break, Roc. You’ve earned it.”  
When the wind subsided, Mórag and the fire cloaked Brighid soon noticed Mythra standing by Rex’s side, ready to assist him. Mythra’s aura seemed much brighter than normal.  
Now the leader of Garfont and Mor Ardain’s Special Inquisitor were on an equal playing field, as Rex and Mórag delivered strikes as fast as they could avoid them. “Lady Mórag, watch out! Rex’s bond with the Aegis....it seems stronger than before!” Brighid warned, as she observed Mythra, looking for a potential sign of weakness in the Aegis. Brighid swore she could sense a part of Rex in Mythra, but the blue haired Blade pushed such a thought to the side. Surely Rex wouldn’t dare to even think of sleeping with the Aegis...  
A vertical strike, a horizontal blow, a few fake outs between the both of them, Rex and Mórag spent their confrontation looking for a crack for the other to exploit. “This is getting tiresome, Rex!” The ebony haired Inquisitor acknowledged. The brunet Salvager agreed with a nod, as he backflipped across the air, landing towards Mythra’s side.  
“She has a point, Rex!” Mythra said in agreement, only to be caught off guard when Rex offered her sword back to her. “What are you doing?”  
Noting Rex drawing his own sword, he explained “Remember what you said about Drivers and Blades fighting alongside each other, with the Driver wielding their own weapon?” Smiling, Mythra took her sword, as the two charged towards Mórag.  
If any of them were paying attention, they would’ve noticed the entirety of Garfont watching their battle, choosing to cheer the both of them on!  
Surprised by the change in strategy, Mórag exclaimed with surprising enthusiasm “Now this is more like it!” Handing one of her swords to Brighid, the Inquisitor focused her concentration on Rex, as Brighid focused fully on Mythra. Mórag couldn’t help but remark the craftsmanship on the sword Rex wielded; crude, yet surprisingly functional. Even fighting exhaustion, Rex stood his ground, as he blocked and countered her attacks.  
Brighid and Mythra could probably fight for an eternity if they weren’t held back by their drivers’ mortality. The Jewel of Mor Ardain and the Aegis were a sight to behold in their fight, and Mythra couldn’t help but smile as the two spun like ballerinas, nimbly dodging each other’s swings, and parrying each other’s blows. “This takes me back 500 years ago.” Mythra expressed.  
“Does it really?!” Brighid asked, amused by the thought. Even if she couldn’t remember, the sapphire Blade knew she had fought Mythra before.  
“Yup.” A hammer swing knocked Brighid to a knee as she narrowly dodged another strike. “Only thing missing is you insulting me for my swordsmanship. It’s not bad being a simpleton though...” Mythra suddenly facepalmed upon what she just said. Even Rex stopped fighting upon hearing such a statement, and by instinct he blocked a strike from Mórag without even looking at her.  
Backing off, Mórag attempted to change the subject as she put her sword away, explaining to Rex “We should take a break. We’ll be leaving for Tantal tomorrow morning, and we’re going to need our full strength.”  
“That sounds like a plan.” Rex replied. Putting his sword away, a wave of fatigue overtook him, as he took a step forward, and all control of his body vanished. He sword he could hear Mythra screaming his name in concern as vision blackened, and the last thing he saw was the ground before him.  
***  
Grass was the first thing Rex could smell as his eyes opened. Rising to his feet, he noticed a tree looming over him, and a city not too far from where he woke up.....wait a minute, he started telling himself. Grass everywhere, an ocean view with no signs of the Cloud Sea...he was in Elysium again. “Oh for the love of- did I just die again?” Remembering what Vandham warned him and Pyra what would happen if either was to die, he panicked. “Mythra! Pyra! Where are you? I’m so sorry!!!”  
“I’m right here, Rex.” He heard Mythra remark with a surprisingly soft tone in her voice, only a few feet from behind him. Noting the panicked look on his face, she assured him “You didn’t die, you just collapsed from exhaustion once your adrenaline wore off. Right now, you’re staying in a room the mercs set up just for you, since you’re their leader. Also, you’re back in Elysium because of our connection.”  
“Don’t forget me!” Pyra remarked as she appeared before the two of them, with a very spot on Ardainian accent. Rex’s eyes widened, he was used to seeing Pyra or Mythra, but now it was Pyra and Mythra.  
He had a very confused look on his face, before closing his eyes and declared “You know what? I’m just going to assume this is only possible because this is like some kind of communal dream that all three of us can access.”  
“Bingo.” Mythra replied.  
Then a revelation came to his mind. The last time they were in Uraya, Malos blackmailed Pyra into coming alone. He got into her head to do so! It explained everything.... “Because he’s an Aegis too, Malos can possibly show up to talk to us?”  
“Only if he’s close enough. If he’s smart, Malos is waiting for us. Don’t know where, but Torna is definitely going to want to reach Elysium before we do. But we crippled him 500 years ago; we still have a chance to stop him.” Pyra explained. Rex breathed a sigh of relief. Then a questionable smile merged across her face as she walked up to Rex. Noting her sister’s expression, Mythra could see where this is going, and she was liking the idea.  
“Uh, what are you doing? What are the chances of him showing up regardless?” Rex asked.  
Giving a reassuring hug, Mythra replied “Malos is an idiot if he was to dare interrupt us.” In an attempt to make him feel better, she pulled Rex into a kiss, only to once again lose control over her body, as Rex caught her. Pyra couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Breaking the kiss, Mythra exclaimed with frustration “Not again!” Rex couldn’t help notice how cute Mythra looked when flustered or when something didn’t go her way.  
Pyra put a hand on Rex’s shoulder, she requested “Rex, we want to try something!”  
Given how close the Aegis twins were to him, only one thought came to his mind as the two kissed him on the cheeks. “Are you sure you two want this? This doesn’t feel right...”  
Grinning, Mythra replied “Rex, you’ve slept with the both of us. I think we’re at a point where we shouldn’t even have to discuss this....” Before he could say anything, Pyra pulled him into a kiss of her own. He couldn’t help but feel amused at how Pyra could keep her composure, where Mythra seemed to fall apart in private. It was like the two were a...the image of a jelly donut of all things flashed in Rex’s mind, Pyra was the soft yet stable exterior, and Mythra.....was the juicy, gooey interior.  
The thought lingered in his mind as the two made very quick work of his clothing, and lowered him on the grass before them. It felt...ticklish, Rex thought; thousands of blades of grass brushing against his bare skin as Mythra and Pyra dispelled their ether bindings. He tried to focus on their faces as the two started to exchange kisses with him, their now nude bodies grinding against his.  
Feeling his penis rubbing against their thighs, the two giggled as they backed up, and began to glide their tongues against his shaft. Architect, how could something like this feel so amazing! Grabbing the grass beneath him, Rex’s vision blurred as he twitched from their actions. “Why does this feel incredible?!” He moaned, an air of confusion in his voice. Wanting to get a taste of him, Mythra took his member into her mouth, as she began to bob her head up and down, her natural warmth sending shivers down his spine.  
Not wanting to be left out, Pyra crawled back up to Rex, as she brought her breasts close to his face. Proceeding to massage them with his hands, there was something cute hearing Pyra moan, as his dick continued to be lubricated by Mythra’s mouth. His curiosity getting the better of him, Rex gently planted his lips on one of Pyra’s breasts, making the scarlet Aegis shudder with excitement.  
Licking her nipples, it wasn’t long before a trickle of milk entered his mouth, a considerably smoother taste that could go well on it’s own compared to Mythra’s breastmilk.....wait, Rex started to realize, as a thought developed in his mind. Blades shouldn’t be able to lactate, yet here’s Mythra and Pyra able to do so. Pyra said it herself that Rex couldn’t impregnate her, but if that was true, then why would they.....continuing to milk Pyra, Rex reminded himself that he was in an elaborate dream, and if she was lying to him, then for now it didn’t matter because this was all happening in their heads.  
Mythra couldn’t help but find his scent so....addicting. The musky scent of his jewels, the faint smell of sweat from the bouts of sparring, not to mention the juices dripping from his tip, she couldn’t get enough of it. The faint twitches of his shaft as it bobbed in and out of her mouth were a major turn on for the blonde Aegis, as she began to accelerate her actions, desiring to drive her driver off the edge.  
Feeling his orgasm coming close, Rex pulled his mouth away out of a fear of hurting Pyra, he clenched his teeth and ejaculated; as Mythra greedily slurped down every burst of sperm that entered her mouth, admiring the rather....fishy taste.  
The high Rex felt wore off as he took exhausted breaths, as he remarked “That felt....amazing.”  
Taking one last lick of his member for any leftover semen, Mythra licked her lips, replying “Amazing? We just got started.” Grinning, Pyra got up and was about to put Rex on her lap before Mythra exclaimed “I think you deserve a turn, Pyra. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Surprising both Rex and Pyra, Mythra propped her driver onto her bare lap, now silky skin against Rex’s back. The last time Rex had slept with Pyra, Mythra chewed out the both of them, and now......now Mythra seemed to fancy watching them go at it.  
Granted, Rex was still recovering, but Pyra accepted it as she mounted his softening muscle, the thought of him growing erect inside her was a turn on for the fiery Aegis, as the two started to share kisses. Smiling at the sight, Mythra took the opportunity to scratch his hair, an action Rex found therapeutic as the blonde Aegis massaged his scalp, occasionally his arms and shoulders.  
With the stimulation the two gave him, between Mythra massaging him, and Pyra’s caresses, it wasn’t long before he was hard again. Rex moved his hips without thinking only to feel them planted to the ground with a surprising amount of force. Breaking the kiss, Pyra looked down at Rex with an assertive look in her dark red eyes, explaining “Rex, you’ve done enough for us. It’s your turn to sit back and relax.” Nodding, Rex relaxed, the thought of the calm, submissive and compassionate Pyra secretly being the more dominant one coming off to him as...amusing. Smiling, Pyra raised her hips, her body shuddering at the sensation of his penis grinding against her muscles, filling every part of her body as she forced it deeper into her with each thrust.  
(What did I do to deserve this?) Rex thought to himself as he exchanged kisses, his vision blurring as Pyra soon began to accelerate her actions, the gentle caresses Rex gave her sending her off the edge. It didn’t help she could feel him twitching as his climax drew close, the Aegis twins couldn’t help but wonder if his half of their core crystal was doing this, but such a thought vanished as Rex grabbed her hips, and plunged his dick as deep into her as possible, a rush of euphoric warmth filling Pyra as her senses went south.  
Collapsing onto his chest, Pyra twitched her hips slightly, trying to milk more of Rex’s essence out of him as he stroked her hair with the softest touch he could give her. Mythra smirked, more than content just watching the two go at it before getting her turn.  
***  
With the morning sun, and one heck of a dream still fresh in his memory, Rex began to stretch his arms and prop himself.....which he would’ve done if he didn’t notice a fully awake Mythra, the both of them exposed, cuddling in bed. Realizing the two were nude, Rex was ready to exclaim an explanation before Mythra explained “Elysium, Rex.”  
“Huh?”  
“Okay, Elysium is basically a communal dream, and due to our connection, I don’t mean the fact that you’re dick’s still in me, you’re able to reenter it alongside Pyra and I.”  
14,000,605 thoughts started to ring in Rex’s head, realizing that dream he had of himself, Pyra and Mythra might not have been a dream. “I thought that wasn’t real.”  
“Technically, it wasn’t. But because our minds made it real, our actions carried into the real world.”  
“So if someone walked in on us...”  
“Alright everyone, time to get up!” Mórag could be heard barking outside of their room, deciding to take charge, and make sure everyone was ready to leave for Tantal. And she just knocked on their door, surprisingly gently, almost assuming that Rex was still asleep from their sparring session.  
“We can talk later.” Mythra remarked panically as she climbed off of him, her distinct leotard and high heels reappearing as she walked towards the front door, opening slightly. “Could you give us a few seconds, Mórag?” Before the Inquisitor had a chance to respond, the door was shut on her face, and not even five seconds later, it reopened with Rex and Mythra now fully dressed, and Rex was just putting his gloves and hat on.  
Noting their hair was partially damp as if they had taken a shower, Mórag asked “Uh, how..?”  
“I’m good at taking fast showers.” Rex explained.  
Mythra quickly chimed in “And I just sped thing up for him.” Hoping to avoid suspicion, she continued “And we have swimwear...”  
“I don’t. Want. To know.” Mórag responded, as she took her leave. The Aegis couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief that it was Mórag who went to check on them. Architect forbid if Zeke was to check on them...  
***  
“Anomalous substance detected in Mythra. Genetic compound tracing back to Rex..” Malos heard from Mikhail’s recorder.  
“This kid, no this slut is driver of the Aegis?!” He exclaimed, an air of disgust in his voice. “We are supposed to destroy, and that brat has the nerve to destroy a perfect being like Mythra?! Oh, there’s going to be hell to pay!!”  
Listening to the audio recording, the masked Jin, standing not too far away, couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous to think that Rex already had such a relationship. He thought back to Lora, wondering if their own relationship would’ve gone this far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than it should have. I was actually hoping to make this shorter, but I couldn’t stop writing. Anyway, considering how this compilation of stories has gotten more and more smutty, I’m thinking of making a more sfw series of short stories that’d be loosely connected, and keep this for the smut.  
> But until then, here’s the title for the next chapter: “Brain Damage! Brain Damage Everywhere!”


	6. Brain Damage Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d go into a bunch of detail on how Chapter 7 is one of my favorite chapters in the game, but that would take a bit too long for my liking. So why don’t we just jump straight into the next chapter? Special thanks to a Temporal King at FFN for bouncing ideas with me! Oh, and Torna Tgc spoilers. By this point, just play the game already! Oh, and Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Also, I want to say I’m sorry how long it took for this chapter to be published. I get distracted easily. But I got a new iPad for Christmas, so I suppose that makes things better. Tell me, have you tried typing on an iPad screen, I’m trying to get used to it. Miss using a keyboard.
> 
> I’m also working on a one shot where Rex has a nightmare of the Aegis twins, Nia, Brighid, Pandoria and Poppi becoming yanderes.......

It was one tiring endeavor after another for Rex and his friends when they had reached the frozen Kingdom of Tantal. Not too long after entering, Pyra was quickly taken from him and the well meaning but questionable King Eulogimenos was about to execute her for the destruction she unleashed on Torna 500 years ago. With his friends, Rex was able to save her, soon feeling overjoyed to see his Blade, no his soulmate still in one piece. But not long after, the Titan Genbu threatened to dive into the greatest depths of the Cloud Sea, potentially crushing all life living in it.

After restoring the Omega Fetter, a device that both controlled Genbu as well as the Artifice guarding the World Tree, Torna's finest appeared wanting both the Omega Fetter and the Aegis for themselves. Of course, it was an unfair fight as the three Flesh Eaters got overpowered and thrown around by the quintuplet of Rex and his friends, as well as their Blades. Lowering the ivory blade of Mythra's sword, Rex couldn't help but wonder to himself if it was all over. What caught his attention was Mikhail, who dropped a unique pendant from a pocket.

Curious, the brunet Salvager picked it up with a free hand, and he couldn't help but handle the craftsmanship. Whoever made it was really good at it, despite obvious signs of age. "Rex, can I take a look at it?" He soon heard his golden haired Blade ask from behind him. Noting a suspicious look on Mythra's face, he handed the pendant to her, thinking she'd have a better idea on who made it. It wasn't long before Rex saw her face turn to suspicion, and then surprise. Looking at the blonde Flesh Eater, Mythra couldn't help but ask "Mikhail?! You're still alive?"

Realizing he's been exposed, Mik tried to laugh it off as he said with a half smile "It's been a long time...Mythra." Big mistake; dropping the pendant in her hands, Mythra's hands soon balled into fists, and her look of surprise soon turned into rage. He might've stood taller than her, as he got to his feet, but he knew nothing would stop an Aegis. "I can explain everything..." No sooner did he say that that felt a fist to the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mythra spat, an insulted look on her face. She soon lifted him by the neck, as she demanded "What happened to you? We fought Malos and this is how you repay them?!"

"Who-" Mikhail strained to ask.

"Addam and Lora!" Mythra answered for him, before tossing him into the snow. Akhos and Patroka would've helped out their friend...if a pair of pure red targeting lasers weren't pointed right at them! The two stood down, knowing full well what Mythra was capable of. "We took you in, we were like family, Mikhail! And this is how you repay us!?"

"No, Lora, Jin and I were like family!" He argued. "You were just a loose cannon that got a lot of people killed!" Bad choice of words, another punch came his way, the force sending him across the snow coated ground. "Where was this side of you when Milton died?" He asked as he got back to his feet.

Tears began to form in her eyes, the name Milton was more then enough to set her off. It wasn't long before she replied, now choking on her own tears "I...was...fighting Malos..."

"After Milton died, I saw you...flying as you fought him...alright I saw a green streak, but where was that kind of power?!" Mikhail tried to justify himself. "Don't tell me Addam was holding you back or anything!" Behind her tears, her brilliant gold eyes seemingly illuminated, as she grabbed him by his clothes. "Hell, thanks to him, you two got Emperor Hugo-"

"Do you have any idea how much it pains me, knowing the blood I have on my hands?! Mythra exclaimed, as she slowly moved him towards a wall of stone. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to let loose, but Addam was so scared of my true power that I had to seal it away, hoping that he'd one day just get over it!? Do you have any idea how much it devastated me when you pulled Milton away when I just wanted to embrace him?! He was one of my only friends, and you had the nerve to pull his body away! Do you, DO YOU?!" Even Mikhail had to admit that was jerkish; but he was barely ten.

"And you had a look as if you wanted to die...wouldn't be surprised if you still felt..." Mythra soon pushed Mikhail into a stone wall behind him to shut his mouth; she swore she could hear Rex's gasp, now that her greatest secret was out.

"Enough." Mythra responded as she pulled a fist back. Mik couldn't help but swallow in surprise; sure Patroka had punched him in the past, but at least her punches wouldn't go through someone's face...well, maybe if she tried hard enough. "You and Jin have insulted Lora by going against everything she stood for! You insult the lives of Torna by using their name to commit terrorism, and as far as I'm concerned, you're all going down, starting with you." Time slowed down to attoseconds for Mythra as her fist slowly prepared to meet his face. Before she could finish the job, memories began to play in her head. Her time with Addam, the goofy yet fatherly Driver of five centuries ago, that look of pure fear on Mikhail's face as he embraced the inevitable, the look he gave her didn't look all that different from 500 years ago. The same look that became the catalyst for Pyra's existence. She could hear Pyra begging her not to kill Mikhail, she could hear Rex telling her she was better than this. Newer memories began to play in her head from her reawakening, the nights she soon began to spend with Rex, sharing him with Pyra, the way he made her feel so...safe, warm even.

Moving faster than anyone could blink, Mythra tossed Mikhail before her fist embedded itself into the wall of rock, and she cried.

Her rough, and temperamental facade that she possessed had broken, and the floodgates of her eyes had burst open. The scarlet targeting arrays of Siren had deactivated, sparing Akhos and Patroka of Mythra's wrath. Horrified, Rex slowly approached Mythra, trying to think of what to say or what to do. He knew what Mythra was like whenever he saw a side of her that she didn't want him to see. He braced for the worst when she turned around, only to be caught off guard when the ivory Blade had pulled him into a hug, as she buried her face into his chest.

Mythra no longer cared if the rest of their friends saw this side of her, she was suffering and Rex was the mental anchor she needed in her life. A mental picture she had of Pyra hugging her helped too.

It pained Rex, seeing Mythra so...unstable, vulnerable even. "I'm so sorry, Rex." A muffled voice remarked. He was almost about to say something, but anticipating a response, Mythra put a finger on his lips, as she continued remorsefully "There's so much Pyra and I have to explain to you..." The two of them soon heard the sound of something getting smashed, and turning around out of curiosity, Mythra watched what look like a recorder getting destroyed by Mikhail. Given how bent he was on destroying it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was on it.

But if it was exactly what she thought it was, she couldn't help but smile, Rex's warmth already putting her in a better mood as she continued to hug him.

"Aw, I wanted to know what was on it." Patroka said sarcastically.

Much to her surprise, Mik became somewhat serious as he replied "Can you not? It was too personal..."

"Anomalous substance detected in Mythra. Genetic compound tracing back to Rex." Everybody soon heard Poppi's voice randomly announced. Mythra, now mortified, looked straight at Poppi, only to realize that the Artificial Blade hadn't said anything. It wasn't long before the dark haired Malos showed up, holding a recorder of his own.

With a very sarcastic grin on his face, he chucked it to the side as he declared "Mikhail, there is no such thing as personal when it comes to us Aegises. And you never cease to amuse me, boy. Or should I call you a whore?"

Rex prepared to draw his sword, ready to defend his Bl- no, his Mythra. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, as Zeke assured him "You've earned a break. I'll take it from here." Drawing his electrified greatsword, Tantal's crown prince pointed it accusingly at the dark Aegis as he asked "And what right do you have to criticize Rex's private life?!"

"Nor is there such thing as privacy, 'Zekenator'. On top of that, your nickname sucks." Malos spat, mocking his one of many nicknames.

Insulted, his visible green eye turned into a rather intense electric blue as Zeke declared "Alright, all of you are going down, starting with you, Malos. Bringer of Chaos..." It wasn't long before he realized something. Jin wasn't around, he could've been anywhere. Sensing a threat coming his way, Zeke was quick to block at least one of the attacks coming his way before the snow colored Paragon of Torna seemingly shredded him, forcing the Zekenator on the defense as he blocked one out of every three attacks that came his way, his only option was to keep the severe injuries from becoming fatal.

It wasn't long before Zeke was knocked to the side, the severity of his injuries forcing him to the ground. But he dealt with worse, shrugging off the pain as Tantal's crown prince got to his feet, ready as ever to protect his friends. "You've truly earned your reputation, Thunderbolt Zeke." Jin complimented. "It is a rarity that one manages to match me in battle." Turning his attention to Rex and Mythra, Jin continued "Unless you want to end up like your friend, I'd suggest handing over both the Omega Fetter and the Aegis."

The thought of losing Mythra already hurt Rex when they had entered Tantal, the thought of losing her to Torna killed him on the inside. Knowing it was time to fight, the brunet got to his feet as he drew the Aegis sword, declaring "When are you going to accept that you can't have her?!"

"When are you going to accept that the Aegis has been nothing but your personal slave, boy?" Jin countered. Rex's grip on the sword grew tighter as he heard "All you've done is nothing but use the Aegis for your personal gain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you truly bonded with your Blade? Have you truly come to understand what she's going through. Of course you haven't."

"Shut up, Jin!" Mythra responded with defiance written all over her face, as she wiped her tears, and stood her ground. "And I will not let you harm. My. Rex!" The brunet Salvager kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't hide the surprise on his face by Mythra's proclamation. Either Mythra grew tired of her facade, or she no longer cared.

"Then prove it." The silver haired Flesh Eater replied. "If you truly love him, then surrender yourself, as well as the Omega Fetter otherwise.." As if Tantal wasn't cold enough, a harsh wind blew, obscuring Rex and Mythra's vision. When the dust settled, Jin now donned armor black as night, wing like appendages where there used to be an overcoat like cloak. "With this body, I can manipulate elementary particles. Any attack you throw at me can and will be used against you, and I can move faster than you can blink."

(Your real affinity lies in the future, and not in the now) Jin once told Mythra. Looking at Rex, the golden haired Aegis just realized what Jin meant. Mythra clenched her hands into fists, before looking down in shame. She looked into the future, hoping to find a way to beat Jin, before realizing that she and Rex can't beat him...yet. Not to mention she didn't want to put him in harm's way; she could already feel Rex getting flayed alive if they dared to try fighting Jin the way he was now.

Looking at her Driver, Mythra reluctantly acknowledged "Rex, I'm sorry." Much to his own suprise, the Salvager soon found himself pulling the Fetter out of his personal storage, offering both the Fetter and her sword. Rex suspected she had a plan, but he chose to stay silent as she accepted both items.

But before he could respond, Jin spoke for him "He should be the sorry one, Mythra. For never understanding you the way a true Driver should. For taking advantage of you, and using you to satisfy himself."

It took everything in Mythra not to attack him for even daring to say that. She knew the first instance she even tried to attack Jin, very little could stop him from ripping out Rex's half of their core crystal. (Mythra, should I take over?) Pyra offered. All the while, Rex stood still. He made a promise to protect the both of them, and with the two surrendering themselves, he could't help but wonder if he had failed them.

"I must say I'm rather impressed, boy." Jin declared. "You didn't resist, and you realized you are out of your league. And for that, you shall live for now. But there are consequences for violating and contaminating the Aegis." Before Rex or Mythra had a chance to respond or counterattack, Rex soon found his own body temperature lowering enough that the sudden change was enough to knock out both him and Mythra, forcing Pyra to take over, as she looked down at Rex, horrified to think what would've happened if they tried to fight.. The Salvager swore he could hear Jin saying as he passed out "Consider that a warning..."

If he stayed awake, he would've seen Pyra gesturing to Nia to look after him, as she departed with Torna. Brighid soon noticed Pyra look back, mouthing "Tell him..."  
***  
Rex's eyes snapped open as he wondered if just dreamed everything he saw. Taking in his surroundings, he found himself back at the inn in Tantal. But he wasn't alone. The impossibly adorable and bubbly Crosette was by his side, her natural warmth was oddly comforting to him. Looking down, he noticed that he was rather comfortable...then the memories hit him like an avalanche. Mythra's breakdown, her implied desire of death, then Jin taking her and Pyra away as punishment for "violating" them as he claimed. And as one final insult, incapacitating him so the rest of the group couldn't follow them.

Rex never felt so devastated in his life. It was bad enough that the thought of losing them killed him mentally, but now they were gone. He struggled to keep it together, as he eventually broke down crying. Sensing his distress, Crosette had woken up, and even though she wasn't his Blade, the energetic fireball felt obliged to comfort him as if he was her Driver. Thanking her, he had asked, clearing his face of his tears "How long was I out?"

Smiling sadly, she explained "Two days. That Jin jerkface, he tried to slow us down by giving you hypothermia. But I can sense your condition improving."

Ready to leave, Rex got out of bed, only to look down and panic. He was mysteriously stripped down to nothing, and quickly threw a blanket over him as he asked "Uh, why am I naked?"

"Hypothermia, Rex. Removing wet clothing is...required to help a patient." Crosette explained with a grin. "Although I can see why Pyra was into you."

"You're not helping!"  
***  
Leaving the room with Crosette by his side, it wasn't long before he saw the very people he started to see as family, having waited for him to recover. The beige haired Nia had approached him asking "How are you doing?"

"I'm improving, thank you Nia. And thank you for lending Crosette..." He soon noticed an overdrive protocol in her hands, an unusual device that allowed Drivers to swap Blades with other Drivers.

"Actually, me and Crosette were thinking of you becoming her new Driver." Nia explained. Rex could probably see where this was going, but chose not to say anything.

Accepting the protocol, Crosette soon found her ether connection transfer from Nia to Rex. She soon found Rex's aura...rather comforting with a sense of worry, when she found Nia's strained. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with Nia's.

Looking towards the rest of the group, Rex acknowledged "I think it's time to address the Titan in the room."

"You're not talking about me, right?" The larval Azurda joked, approaching his grandson.

Chuckling, Rex reassured him "Of course not, Gramps." His expression soon darkened as he took a seat, and he reluctantly explained "Everything Jin said about Mythra and I was true. I'm done trying to hide anything."

Much to his surprise, the azure haired Brighid argued "I think we all knew that you were sleeping with one of them, but both of them?"

"I had no idea Rex was banging the Aegis." Zeke announced, only to get whacked in the back of the head from Pandoria before he spoke any further.

Scratching the back of his head, Rex remarked as a blush formed on his face "I can explain."

"We don't want to know, Rex" Mòrag reassured him.

"I wan..." Zeke got another whack before he could finish.

Rolling her almond eyes, the Special Inquisitor continued "We only want to know what you're going to do now."

"Alright, hear me out when I say this. But I want to leave." As soon as Rex said that, Nia and Brighid looked ready to attack him. "I mean, I want to find the both of them, Pyra and Mythra. Mythra told me they had so much to explain, and I want to know what exactly."

"I have an idea." Brighid responded, her demeanor rather neutral. "When we stayed in Leftheria, they had a conversation with your Aunt about you, and Pyra believed that you were better off if they were dead. I tried to warn them to never leave you in the dark, otherwise we wouldn't have this conversation." The brunet was horrified, his soulmates, the very people he had mingled with, confided in them his most personal secrets, and here they are, withholding their own.

"But I have noticed a change in them, ever since what the three of you did. I don't think I want to know how, but their attitude, Mythra's especially has softened, as if you had given them a reason to live. From what I have read on intimate relationships, they can ruin bonds between two people just as easily as they can strengthen them." Her demeanor was so neutral Rex couldn't figure out what the lavender Blade was truly thinking. Though he couldn't help but wonder if Brighid was secretly jealous...

"Strengthen bonds?" Rex remarked. "Then we might've been able to beat Jin if we fought him."

"I'd have to say otherwise. That kind of power he possesses, it's unnatural. We didn't even need to fight him to prove it."

Sighing, he continued "Regardless, we need to make a plan to save Pyra and Mythra."

"I have an idea!" Zeke chimed in. Pandoria was ready to whack him a third time. "While you were out, my old man and I found something interesting. He wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Alright..." Rex responded, as he soon noticed the robotic Poppi approach him. "What is it, Poppi?"

"There's something Poppi wants to talk to you about. It has to do with you and Pyra..."

"I think I can see where this is going. And Mythra asked you to keep it between the both of you." Poppi nodded. Lending a hand to Poppi, the two walked back to the inn, and a door could be heard closing.

Mórag and Zeke looked at each other, curiously while Nia shook her head. But the Gormotti was too smart for her own good. She thought back to all of those time Rex had slept with Mythra and Pyra, their attempts to hide their sexual relationship. But what piqued Nia was the fact that he carried a part of their core crystal. For a Blade, a core crystal was essentially their life force...wait a minute, Nia thought as she began to enter one heck of a bunnit trail. Life...Pyra gifted Rex with half of her life force...and Rex began to sleep with her, and eventually Mythra...life...sex...gift...gift of life...

"My Lady, are you okay?" The tiger like Dromarch asked her with concern. "You looked lost in thought."

Forcing those thoughts to the back of her head, Nia quickly lied "Of course I'm okay. I'm just wondering what's going through Rex's head right now-"

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Rex screamed.

"Never mind, I'm not okay..." Nia looked down at herself...could it even be possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the page looks like a giant wall of text...  
> 1\. I use a “pages” app for my writing. Unfortunately, said app has lately started to give me issues when writing stuff.  
> 2\. Editing on this site is not user friendly on an iPad. Or I’m not doing it right; I swear it doesn’t look like a wall of text whenever I edit it, and it suddenly turns into a wall of text when I post it. Feel free to tell me what I’m doing wrong. Because it’s driving me nuts.  
> 3\. I plan on using Google Docs for future writes and perhaps a different writing app. Hopefully it’s more user friendly.
> 
> Update 1/31: I can’t figure out a proper solution, but I figured out a workaround. Hopefully, this will mean the chapters should look the way they should.


	7. Chapter 7: Brain Damage Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have to say, I enjoyed working on this one. I will admit, this is a bit shorter than normal, but I'm trying to get used to typing without a keyboard. Also, light spoilers for the first Xenoblade Chronicles along with Torna: The Golden Country. As well as a bit of my headcanon bleeding in.

All these years, I have watched societies rise and fall. I have watched history repeat itself time and time again. And this recent turn of events has been…..interesting. Five centuries ago, I had accepted that humanity was meant to destroy itself, and allowed Almathus to take Pneuma and Logos back to Alrest when he entered Elysium.

I watched him awaken Logos, who started to rain destruction on Alrest. I paid no attention, and didn't question. But something changed.

I watched Pneuma's birth, I saw the rather daughterly bond she shared with Addam. I saw the trauma she went through, the fear she and Addam possessed of her power, what I would give to comfort her in person, help her through her problems, even as she created an entirely different identity…..but it's not my place to interfere in the affairs of the world.

Five centuries later, I have seen the bond Pneuma shares with her new Driver….Rex. Perhaps he is the person I needed to meet, the person I needed to realize that humanity can change for the better. I look forward to meeting him.

Pneuma is with child….I'm not surprised. In fact, I'm overjoyed. I originally created the Aegises to highly resemble humans as a means of guiding humanity to a better future. On top of that, the DNA, no the physiology of the Aegises is close to that of humans because I granted them the ability to procreate with humans to symbolize the bond between Driver and Blade. After, the Aegises carry all the data of life, a child would be proof that….

Wait, Pneuma is with child? And the both of them are in danger? ...I'm so sorry daughter. My circumstances are preventing me from helping you.

I can hear a gunshot. My curiosity getting the better of me, I summon the Conduit to show what's going on in the other world. I can see a young man, looking just like me clenching his chest, and my other half emerging from his body, like a butterfly out of a cocoon. Seeing what my other half has done to the world I created and to Galea, or what she became after the recreation, I can only cry….powerless to do anything for either world.

"This is the passage of fate! Time can only flow towards the inevitable." My other self declares with a maniacal laughter. Wiping my tears away, I can only wonder if I've always been delusional, like Galea once told me.

Ontos, I hope you know what you are doing...  
***

Pyra never felt so vulnerable in her life. Out in the cold, blistering Cliffs of Morytha, was the ruby beauty pinned down by a pair of artificial Blades. And in front of her, the dark Aegis Malos, ready to claim her power at any moment. Almost on cue, the scarlet Aegis could feel her power being drained, but a fear soon began to develop within her. She and Mythra had so many secrets to hide, and if Malos got his hands on any of them, it would spell disaster for her and Rex.

Speaking of her Driver, almost on cue she could sense him, as well as his warmth, like it wasn't far away. However, she could feel lips pressing on hers,and water wrapping around her like a blanket. It had to be Nia; Pyra didn't know why, but something about feeling Rex and Nia kissing was really turning her on. And if she could feel it this clearly, it only meant one thing: they were coming to save her. And they were close by.

She felt that Rex was better off without them at one point, but now she would've given everything to see him one last time.

Realizing what she was thinking and sensing, Malos muttered in annoyance "Oh, for the love of…" *** 

A few hours earlier… Having left the Mor Ardain Titan, Rex had been staring at out into the horizon, his hands wrapped on the railing of the ship that Mòrag had ordered to take them to the Cliffs of Morytha. Hearing footsteps, he turned around, seeing Nia, her rather long ears, and the cloth of her "dress" billowing in the wind. He had no idea what to make of her attire as a Blade.

Compared to that jumpsuit that completely covered her body as a Driver, he couldn't help but admit to himself how revealing Nia was now. Not to mention those legs…..

"You're thinking about my body, aren't you again, Rex?" Nia teased him. Blushing, Rex said in a panic "No, no, I'm not!"

Taking a quick look around to make sure, the Gormotti hybrid joked "How do you explain your salvager, then? I can blatantly see it in your trousers, just begging to be released, dive someplace really wet, and…." Nia backed up as she said, "I'm sorry, I can't flirt!"

Chuckling, Rex reassured her "You don't have too." Looking back to the horizon, he continued "Although I do have one thing on my mind…."

Nia noticed him rubbing his stomach as she asked "Is it about…"

"Pyra? Yes."

"Her being pregnant?"

"Bingo." It still baffled him, the fact that a Blade could get impregnated by a human. Sure, Aegises were much stronger than normal Blades to do so, but still. Rex couldn't help but laugh. "And you want to know the worst part?"

Nia nodded, amused by his lack of density for once. Or at least, he was becoming less dense. "Pyra and Mythra gave me so many hints I am an idiot for not seeing them sooner." Given how personal the conversation was starting to become, he gestured her to follow him to a bedroom on the ship.

Closing the door behind him, he continued "I bought a book recently for research. And I, no we have seen all of the symptoms of a pregnant woman. Between the overprotective attitude and the mood swings…."

"That would explain why Mythra was so ready to kill Mikhail given whatever past they share, and burst into tears after she spared him." Nia remarked. "And why she was so quick to surrender herself to Jin before we could even fight him..."

"Exactly, but that's not all. Anytime I grabbed something to eat with them, their tastes in food had reversed. With Pyra desiring rather meaty proportions, and Mythra craving vegetables."

"Funny, I think you've got all the meat they need, right there." Nia flirted, pointing at his pants. She soon teased, "I kid, I kid."

Laughing at her comment, he continued "Oh, it gets weirder. Mythra, according to Brighid, was said to have been a horrendous cook to the point her meals incapacitated Addam faster than any attack Malos could unleash. And during our trip to Tantal, Mythra offered me dinner that she made herself."

"Oh no…."

"It was actually amazing. I can't help but wonder if Pyra had guided her, but Mythra actually made a decent meal. Either that, or the pregnancy just awakened something in Mythra." Rex remarked with a chuckle.

Sighing, the brunet Driver continued as he removed his armor, leaving only a shirt and shorts on "I feel so awful about this, though. The fact that they're pregnant, they're being held captive by Torna….if those bastards find out, and do something to our child…."

"We'll save the both of them, no matter what." Nia attempted to comfort him, placing a hand on his cheek, as the two kissed. Breaking the kiss, she continued "And we'll give all of them hell if they lay even one finger on that child before he or she has a chance to exist."

Smiling, he said "Thank you, Nia." "What are friends for? What am I saying, I've become another girlfriend." Putting his hands over his face, Rex groaned "I just hope they forgive me for sleeping with you."

In a surprise display of optimism, Nia replied "I'm sure they will."

"Speaking of forgiving me, there was a rather kinky hint I figured out on my own for whether they could get pregnant or not." Rex acknowledged as a blush formed on his face, loosely eyeing his new Blade's chest.

It didn't take long for Nia to put 2 and 2 together, as she burst out laughing. "You seriously sucked their breasts!" Rex nodded. "And they can lactate?!"

Soon burying his face into his hands, he muffled "I couldn't help it, their breasts were just dangling, begging to be touched, and my curiosity got the better of me…...Mythra was right, I am a pervert!"

Hoping to reassure him, Nia sat by his side, and remarked "At the very least, you're our pervert." Yeah, that sounded better in her head, Nia was quick to tell herself. Sighing, she rephrased "No, you're more…..curious about things." Looking at her own chest, Nia developed a curiosity if our own. "Although I wonder….."

"I'm listening."

Dispelling her dress, Nia had asked with a rather flirtatious look growing on her face "Is it possible for me to lactate? I might be a Blade, but I still have Gormotti dna in my blood. I was just curious….."

Hoping to get his concern of Pyra and Mythra out of his mind, Rex threw his clothes off, gesturing for Nia to mount him. Pyra and Mythra may have been busty, but the way Nia's legs wrapped around him were enough to set him off, as Nia felt his warmth concentrate to one area of his body.

The feeling of his shaft beginning to grind against her insides was a real turn on for the Flesh Eater. After sharing a kiss, Rex grinned as he pressed first a tongue against her nipples, sending jolts of electricity across Nia's body. The kitty couldn't help but moan softly between his erection pleasuring her to no end, and Rex sucking her breasts like a newborn. Much to his surprise, he couldn't taste any kind of milk, let alone anything.

But he didn't question. Nia was having the time of her life, that was all that mattered.

A weird excitement began to grow inside her. Nia couldn't tell what it was, but she felt whenever she had fought alongside Dromarch, and now Rex, and soon…..

She soon felt her new Driver withdraw her breasts almost instantaneously, prompting a confused look. She would've asked "Why did you stop?", but it didn't take long to see why. A weird golden light began to illuminate the entire room, not too different from when they were in battle.

"I can feel your heartbeat, Nia." Rex confessed. Curiously, he drew his face back to her breasts, and slid his tongue across them. Nia's vision blurred, the feeling of his tongue, let alone his breath sent her off the edge, and she nearly collapsed on him.

Turning around, and putting Nia on her back, Rex took the initiative, thrusting himself deeper into her. The Flesh Eater soon found herself ragdolling, grateful that Rex was becoming the dominant one; she could get used to this. She could get used to Rex's show of how much he loved her, and that was more than enough.

Nia could feel his penis twitching inside her, as his thrusts began to speed up. She wanted to tell him to just give it to her, but wrapping her bare legs was more than enough of a cue to Rex. The feeling of his orgasm, the warm, gooey substance of his semen hitting her sensitive insides drove Nia insane, she writhed in pleasure as more of his sperm entered her body. Resting his head on her chest, the two shared another kiss as he said "That was amazing." Noting a lack of milk on his face, Nia felt disappointed and sighed.

She looked down at her chest now coated with Rex's saliva, but she couldn't see any traces of milk. Seeing her concern, he was ready to ask if something was wrong, but it didn't take long for him to realize her problem.

"I guess I can't be a mother…" she said to herself.

Hoping to reassure her, Rex acknowledged "I'm not leaving you, Nia." As goofy as it sounded, he continued "I love you too much to do that."

"Thank you." She replied, smiling sadly. Even if he couldn't impregnate her, even if she couldn't give him a child to call their own, the feeling of him inside her more than made up for it.

Throwing a blanket to keep themselves warm, Nia thought she could feel him shiver. It wasn't exactly cold, so only one thought came to Nia: Malos. Whatever he was doing to Pyra, it was affecting Rex. They had to hurry, if Pyra dies, so does Rex.  
***

The morning was rather pleasant for the youthful Salvager. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying on his back, Nia's breasts wrapped around his dick; it seemed like she had been milking him for a while. As small as her breasts were, there was something rather kinky seeing them wrapped around his shaft. He would've said something, but the sudden orgasm he had achieved suppressed his thoughts. Looking down, there was something oddly hot seeing his semen splattered all over her breasts, as she started to clean herself off.

As his high wore off, he had said "Uh, morning?"

"I not might be Pyra or even Mythra, but I wanted to take a shot at a titjob and…." Nia proceeded to explain herself, before noticing his confusion. She couldn't help but laugh as she asked "You have slept with Pyra and Mythra, you sucked their breasts, and never heard of a titjob?!"

Unsure of how to respond, Rex just laughed. "Well, I can say I've heard about this." Grabbing Nia, he planted her on her back, before proceeding to draw his face between her thighs.

"What the bloody hell are you….." Her confusion vanished as she felt his tongue lick the opening of her face. "Whhaaaaaaa…"

He had no idea how enjoyable it was, but a part of him wished he had done this with Mythra or even Pyra. Raising his eyes upward, he could see the Gormotti hybrid already shivering with excitement, clenching the bedsheets, doing everything she could not to wrap her legs around Rex and bury his face.

Grinning, he stuck his tongue deeper into her, causing her to grab a pillow to muffle her scream. As much as she enjoyed it, Nia grew concerned of, oh she didn't know, someone thinking she was in trouble. And barge in on their fun. It wasn't long before Nia had grabbed Rex by his shoulders, panting from the excitement.

"Not….now…...Rex…" Nia explained in between breaths.

"We have arrived!" Mòrag had declared on a speaker. "Everyone, equip everything you need, and prepare for the mission!"

Rex nodded at Nia, the two had cleaned each other off rather quickly, hoping that no one heard them.

Holding his hand as the two walked out of the room, Nia swore his hands were feeling colder. Trying not to think of the worst, she whispered with a grin "I want to try that again, but with Pyra." Considering how Rex and Pyra felt everything, Nia was already fantasizing of sucking Rex off while he's eating out Pyra or Mythra.

Knowing what she was thinking, Rex looked around before he responded "Perhaps we could but…" Before him was the fabled Cliffs of Morytha. Rex thought he felt something was off, but before he could say anything, he suddenly felt an intense pain in his chest, forcing him to the ground.

"Rex!" Nia exclaimed in panic, soon hearing him scream. She was ready to save him, but Nia knew what was really going on. A dark purple aura was beginning to cover her Driver, the half of Pyra's core crystal was fluctuating between it's vibrant emerald and an unhealthy dark green.

"What's happening?!" Mòrag asked, suddenly showing up, with the rest of the group soon showing up. Fearing the worst, Tora had already grabbed Poppi, not wanting her to see Rex's blood beginning to spill on the deck.

"Maaalllllooossssss…" Rex groaned, spazzing on the ground, his skin looking charred, as he seemingly burned alive.  
***

Pyra was in the fight of her life….well, in her mind. Whatever comfort she felt in Rex's warmth soon began to fade, as she desperately threw everything she had at Malos, fighting to preserve her memories, her love of Rex, and more.

"Why do you resist?" The ebony Aegis asked, confused by her demeanor. "That boy has ruined you, given you nothing but garbage. Father created us to destroy, and here you are, attempting to create!"

"Because I'm not like you!" Pyra pleaded, looking behind.

Laughing, Malos replied "Stop making me laugh, Pyra! You destroyed Torna centuries ago like nothing! Sure, you nearly killed me in the process, but I'm willing to forgive you for that. But stop running, and accept your fate!"

"Never!"

Groaning, Malos declared "Fine." Much to her horror, he vanished, dissipating into a black smoke. Pyra soon felt binds of energy grab her wrists, and force her into a t shape. Malos soon appeared before her, intent on absorbing her power, no matter what. She was afraid of what was going to be left of her, she couldn't even sense Mythra.

But much to her surprise, Malos stopped. Grinning darkly, he bargained "I can sense life within you…..maybe we can work out something….."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm going to have too much fun writing the next chapter.


	8. We're Done Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe everyone an apology for how long you waited for this chapter, and honestly after five months of chipping away and procrastinating, I just don't have it in me to continue writing Alrest Shorts. And I want to focus on Perception...even though the last time I had touched the second Chapter was in...April. (sighs) Yes, this chapter is a bit of a mess, but honestly, hasn't this series become a mess? I originally wanted it to be a compilation of short stories focusing on Rex and the gang getting into random shenanigans.

It was just an ordinary day for Mikhail. Between getting the Tornan Battleship the Marsanes ready for an impending battle, the once youthful blonde was busy checking on the core crystals that had been essential in powering up their vehicles. He was busy preparing everything for the time Indol would rear its ugly head and take them down.

It was relatively smooth sailing, until his ebony haired companion Patroka showed up with a question on her mind. "Can I ask you something, Mik?"

"A date?" He teased, even knowing that she'd rather put a fist through his face.

Intentionally ignoring his question, she asked "What's your history with the Aegis?"

"Well, Malos and Jin had taken me…"

Putting a hand on her hip, she sneered "Wrong Aegis!"

He knew a question like this was going to come someday. Probably better to face death sooner than later. "Alrighty then….would you believe me if I said that I was never a Blade, or a Flesh Eater?"

* * *

It felt like an eternity for Nia. Here was Rex, the boy she- no, the young man she had grown to love, even made said love with him! Someone that became a light in her dark, a someone that was ready to give up everything to ensure her happiness.

And here he was now on the ground, unconscious from the pain he had endured.

Whatever Malos did to Pyra, Rex was now suffering for it.

Slowly opening eyes, Rex felt a comforting, yet overwhelming warmth. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was resting in the lap of a Fire Blade. It definitely wasn't Pyra, she wasn't around. Crosette had opted to stay back, believing that she wasn't ready to fight Malos or Jin. There was only one option.

"...Brighid, what happened?" Rex guessed with a groan in his voice.

The Salvager attempted to get up, but he had never felt so…...drained. "Easy, Rex." The sapphire haired Blade tried to reassure him. "We were just about to leave our ship to find Pyra, but by the time we shores to the Cliffs of Morytha, you collapsed in pain. You said something about Malos."

Smiling sadly, Nia put a hand on him, saying "Hold on, Rex. Let me just do this and…"

He soon felt a soothing wave of energy flow through his body, and whatever exhaustion he felt vanished. "I'm amazed, yet glad you're still alive."

"What?" Rex asked in confusion.

"Half of your body had been nearly disintegrated, Rex." Rex's mind seemingly crashed as soon as she said those words. Unsure of how to explain what lengths she had to go through to restore his body, she asked him "How do you feel?"

Rex had sworn he heard Pyra screaming at Malos not to steal her memories while unconscious, last thing he could even hear was her screaming. Mournfully, he replied "Like a part of me died." Looking at the core crystal on his chest, he suspected "I think their power is the only reason I'm still alive, even after this."

* * *

"It's done." Jin heard Malos declare. "My Aegis powers are restored, and we will soon have what we need once Mikhail is done readying the Marsanes."

Unable to look back at the ruby Blade he once saw as a friend, Jin asked, a cold wind blowing through his silver hair "And the Aegis?"

"Still alive, but not for long. Now just a sack of meat that happened to carry another sack. Thanks to blood loss, she won't be around for long."

"Another?" Jin asked, before turning around. He wished he didn't: Pyra's hips and upper thighs were coated in blood. There was even a puddle of blood between her legs that seemed to grow. "What the hell?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you're getting sentimental. Pyra got knocked up by the brat, I offered to spare the child or her memories. Considering what we Aegises are capable of, a child with their power wouldn't be all that different from them….but she just had to try to protect both."

Glaring at the fallen Paragon of Torna, Malos continued "I'm going to kill him, Jin. That brat just had to stick his dick in places where it shouldn't have. We should've killed him before he touched that core crystal. Then I wouldn't have had to see what he's done to her…"

Jin's curiosity got the better of him, as Malos departed to face the band of fighters. Approaching the soon to be lifeless body of Pyra, he felt disgusted by what had become of her. There were intense shadows in her eyes, her muscles had shriveled; her breathing faint. Her legs had already given out, the artificial Blades still holding her up were the only thing keeping her from collapsing. And given Malo's ability to disintegrate anything he touches, Jin surmised that the blood coming out of Pyra was the only remnant of what would've been their child.

In a past time, he might've been disturbed, might've even considered attacking Malos head on for doing this to her. But no, she destroyed Torna, his home. The Aegis had a price to pay for the lives she ruined, and her attempt to create a child was unfortunately collateral.

On top of that, Addam himself was to blame. He never wanted to be an Aegis Driver, the lack of drive to be what Mythra wanted him to caused Torna's destruction. What he would give to see the look on Addam's face.

Jin sighed. He thought back to a time when he told Mythra his belief that she would find the bond she was looking for. He knew she had a crush on Addam, but Mythra had no chance with Addam, already a married man.

Then there was Rex, Jin didn't know what to think of the Salvager. Given how he slept with the Aegis, he must've figured out that she was suffering, or had an idea. The way he comforted her after she nearly punched Mikhail out of existence was proof enough.

And yet, he hadn't awakened her full power. On top of that, Jin could hear Rex screaming in pain close by. But like it was his fault. It wasn't Jin's fault that Rex decided to awaken Pyra out of his own curiosity, that boy didn't know what he was doing. And it wasn't his fault that if one of them felt pain, they both felt it. Malos was right; if they knew sooner that Pyra could relinquish a half of her life force to save someone that already died, then Jin would've stopped him sooner.

Preparing the katana like Nodachi, Jin breathed a remorseful sigh. "I'm sorry, Pyra. The least I can do is reunite you with your Driver."

" _How can you say that? Pyra finally found a reason to be happy, to be alive through that boy, and you allowed that fiend to take it all away. Are you sure you're doing this for me?"_  Jin could hear in his mind. It sounded just like Lora, but he couldn't tell.

* * *

It was surprisingly smooth sailing for Rex and the party, despite a rough entrance for the Salvager. Sure the wildlife posed a threat, but they were easily dealt with. It wasn't long before they came across some ruins, overlooking the world tree.

Drawing the aquatic scimitar from his back, Rex could tell something was off. "Rex?" Nia asked, noting the suspicious look on his face.

"So far, it's been too easy going through here. No sign of Malos, or even Jin. I'm just worried there's an ambush…."

Almost on cue, a dark purple streak of light rushed him. Rex, able to anticipate the attack, prepared to block it, only for the blow delivered to knock him back.

Quickly bringing himself back to his feet, the group soon noticed the ambusher, Malos. Standing before the group wielding a unique dark purple sword, a symbol appeared on the ring of the sword, as the Aegis of Darkness declared "I've been expecting you, boy." Watching Rex take on a defensive stance, he asked "Tell me, has banging the Aegis increased your sense of perception?"

"Do you think we want to know any of that, Malos?" Nia asked with a snarl. "That's between them."

"Oh, you're one to talk, 'Miss I will use my power to make my Driver nut like there's no tomorrow'. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING IT WAS JUST TRYING TO ABSORB PYRA'S POWERS AND MEMORIES, ALL THE WHILE YOU TWO BRATS ARE RUTTING LIKE BUNNITS, AND PYRA OVER HERE FEELS EVERYTHING THE BRAT'S DOING?!" Malos bellowed, spitting in disgust.

Nia never felt so mortified in her entire life. Even Rex felt disturbed by this revelation, he was even more disturbed that everyone else knew now that he had been sleeping with Nia. If he turned around, he would've noticed that Mòrag and Zeke didn't seem to care, it was his problem after all, not theirs. "Anyway, I see you have given up your 'human' disguise, Nia. What did it take, boredom, monotony, a dick…"

"Hydro Blast!" Rex soon screamed, as an aquatic projectile hit Malos with enough force to stagger. "All of that is personal, Malos." Pointing Nia's sword accusingly, he demanded "Now where's Pyra?!"

"Hell if I know, she's probably dead already."

"She's still alive if I am!"

"Believe what you want, manwhore. Just don't blame me for reclaiming what I lost five centuries ago."

Growling, it took everything in Rex not to charge at the Blade of Darkness. Much to his surprise, the self proclaimed Bringer of Chaos, Zeke charged head on declaring "You should know not to talk about the private life of others, Malos!"

"Shellhead….." Nia cried out, but it was too late. That massive greatsword of his seemingly disintegrated just from making mere contact with their opponent. "Malos can destroy anything he touches. You could lose an arm or a head!"

"That's not all I can do. I can even do this…" Taking advantage of the lack of Zeke's sword, Malos prepared to deliver a hammer blow that would've easily destroyed the Zekenator.

Much to the Aegis's surprise, a barrier of aquatic energy enveloped the Tantalese prince, as his sword rebuilt itself. "Nia, is this your doing?!" Malos screamed in annoyance.

Smirking, she replied "You bet. I restore where you destroy." Grinning, Zeke took the chance to deliver a hammer blow of his own, sending the dark Aegis reeling.

Rex was soon beginning to smile, his optimism returning. "We got our plan, then." Even if Malos was taller than him, Rex was nimble enough to dodge the attacks that came his way. Not to mention Malos had not only him and Nia to deal with, but there were three more Drivers Malos had to put up with.

Either he was getting caught off guard by the crafty Tora, and the walking armory that was Poppi. It amused Malos that someone created an Artificial Blade that could act human.

Or he was getting blitzed by Prince Zeke and the equally goofy Pandoria. Or he was getting assaulted by Mor Ardain's Mòrag, whose attacks left Malos wondering if she was a Flesh Eater.

Even with nine against one, Malos was solely focused on destroying Rex. Now locking blades with the young Aegis Driver, he declared "I'm amused, boy."

"What are you talking about?" Rex growled, hoping to overpower his opponent.

"The fact that we hired you all the way from Argentum, you just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and there you were, claiming Pyra all for yourself. I knew I should've been more wary of you….." was the response Rex got.

Breaking the lock, Rex struck Malos's side before nimbly avoiding a backfist that would've knicked him into tomorrow. No, there was no tomorrow for him if that fist landed.

"This is getting nowhere!"

"I agree." Rex and Nia said in unison. Soon grabbing the scimitar together, a column of water surrounded the couple as they concentrated. Focusing their attention on the Aegis of Darkness, they charged, Rex delivering a series of precision strikes as Nia created a salvo of water spheres that began to orbit the ebony warrior. One final strike from Rex and the duo declared "Divine Sword!" as the projectiles forced themselves into every orifice of Malos's body.

Laughing as he felt a rather ticklish sensation, Malos asked "What the hell was that supposed to be-" before he could even finish, he felt the muscles in his arms and legs begin to swell for some unexplained reason. "What have you done?!" He asked, glaring at Nia.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She grinned with excitement. "When we discovered that Pyra was pregnant, I couldn't help but wonder if an Aegis's physiology was similar to that of humans…..apparently so, judging by what's happening to you…"

The pain was now excruciating for even Malos to handle. The swelling was now reaching a point where he felt like he was beginning to burn alive. Growling, he tried one last attack, but he was surprised by a very angry Rex charging headon.

"And this is for Pyra!", he declared as he proceeded to dropkick Malos…...with the spike like cleats emerging from his boots. Whatever Malos did to Pyra, Rex was hurting. And in his mind, the dark Aegis deserved to suffer for hurting him and Pyra.

Staggering from the impact, Malos attempted to regain his composure, but that dropkick actually caught him off guard before falling, screaming Nia's name in annoyance.

Getting to his feet, Rex walked up to the ledge, seeing Malos having died from either falling or….Nia infecting him with a virus….wait, Blades were immune to diseases or viruses.

"That seemed too easy." Rex warned the party, an air of suspicion in his voice. Nia seemed more sure, but was ready to agree with him as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

Rex probably would've vomited if he had a weaker stomach. Even if Malos was gone, it didn't change that they still had Jin to deal with. But…..Pyra. The Aegis was a wreck, dried streaks across her face where there were once tears, her muscles had shriveled, it was obvious she couldn't stand without assistance.

But the blood. Those shorts she donned were stained with blotches of blood, her upper thighs were coated with blood. And there was a puddle of blood between her legs, with Pyra forced to stand in it.

Seeing Pyra in such a vulnerable position, the party already had their weapons drawn ready to fight Jin. But Rex; he thought he had known devastation before when Vandham and Haze were killed. But this….seeing Pyra like this killed him on the inside, as he fell to his knees, asking himself "Pyra; what have I done?"

Almost on cue, he heard a voice dryly remark "You fucked an Aegis, boy." Turning around, the entire party saw Malos show up, completely unharmed from Nia's powers.

"Malos….you're still standing?!" Nia asked, shocked by the presence. She knew she should've listened to Rex when he said that was too easy.

Ignoring Nia's statement, Malos continued "Like I said, don't blame me. I just reclaimed what I lost all those years ago." Walking towards the bloodstained body of the scarlet Aegis, he continued "After all, you did this to her, boy."

It took everything in Rex not to charge at Malos, the last two times he attempted to try that resulted in him nearly getting killed. "I offered to spare the child so that you had some way of remembering her, but this piece of trash decided to fight, and protect both….so she lost both."

Approaching the near lifeless body of Pyra, Malos threw her towards Rex, declaring "But since you've come this far, you can take her back!"

Not wanting to see her in any further pain, Rex was quick to catch her as the two slid across the ground. Getting up, Rex cradled Pyra, unsure of what to say. There was always a warm aura from the redhead, but now she seemed…...cold. Whatever warmth Pyra normally seemed to radiate was fading…...

* * *

A white light enveloped Rex, and the surrounding environment seemed to change. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in some kind of hangar, with a unique two faced machine standing before him.

It must've been an Artifice, with one side possessing the distinct black and purple that made up Malos. The other half was adorned with the vibrant white and green that made up Mythra. And speaking of Mythra, she was standing between him and the Artifice. Well, Mythra and Pyra were standing before him. He didn't know how they were possessing separate bodies, but it reminded him of when they were in Uraya, and they did something similar.

Seeing the neutral expression on the two, only four words were uttered from Rex's mouth as he approached the Aegis twins. "I am so sorry…...both of you."

Smiling sadly, Mythra put a hand on his cheek reassuring him with a sad smile "It's no one's fault. We didn't even know Aegises could reproduce with humans."

"We were planning on telling you everything after we got the Omega Fetter, but there were...setbacks." Pyra explained. Obviously that ship has sailed. "But for now…." she redirected his attention towards the Artifice before them. "This is the source of our power. The very power we were granted from our birth, and the very power that made us…...wish for our destruction….at the hands of our Father."

Brighid already gave Rex an idea of Pyra and Mythra's inner desires, but hearing it from them directly was a hammerblow in itself.

"But there's been a change in us; you made that change." Mythra acknowledged. She looked upward, a semi annoyed looked on her face.

Noting her annoyed looked, Rex asked "Do you like this world?"

Redirecting her attention back to Rex, Mythra and Pyra replied with near perfect synchronization "Rex, I love this world…..because you're in it!"

Stretching his hands out to the both of them, Rex acknowledged to the both of them "Then it's settled." There was an oddly comforting warmth, as the Aegis twins took his hands.

* * *

Lowering Pyra to the ground, Rex smiled sadly. He couldn't tell if he just saw Pyra and Mythra and was losing his mind. But he felt their core crystal in his hand. And he knew what to do. Looking over to Dromarch, he asked "Please look out for her for a second." Without question, the ivory tiger nodded.

Getting to his feet, Rex glared at Malos, as the Aegis taunted "Really, all that and you're not wanting to charge at me?"

"I learn from my mistakes." Knowing everyone was going to begin questioning what he was holding, Rex explained "And I know exactly what to do."

Humoring Rex, Malos propped his sword on his shoulders, saying "I've already come this far, I'll hear you out."

Grinning, the Aegis Driver exposed an emerald core with one hand, and drew Nia's sword with the other, declaring "I'll boil you alive, and carry Pyra and Mythra to Elysium! I may have failed them before, but…" As the core floated in his palm, it materialized into a platinum and emerald broadsword. "I won't fail them again!"

"What? How?!" Malos screamed, now confused by what he was seeing. Pyra's once lifeless body began to hover, the blood that once coated her body began to drip off until she was spotless, before radiating with a comforting emerald light.

When said light wore off, in place of Pyra was a feminine figure, clad in platinum and blue armor, her hair and eyes as emerald as her core crystal. Despite the sudden appearance, Rex could sense that she was still Pyra and Mythra in a way.

"That's not possible!" The amethyst Aegis cried out, charging at Rex in a rage.

The emerald blade of the Aegis sword glowed like a raging fire, as Rex struck a blow powerful enough to not only send Malos reeling, but Jin mysteriously vanished from the strike. Approaching his opponent, Malos prepared a hammerblow, only for Rex to dodge the blow, and run past, slicing Malos's side with Nia's scimitar. Blocking an attempt of a surprise attack, Rex followed with counter after counter, blocking with one sword, and slashing with the other.

Trusting solely in his love for Nia and the Aegis, Rex fought smarter, taking advantage of Malos's overconfidence.

"You can't be worthy of this kind of power, you filthy brat!" Now agitated, Malos prepared a hammerblow, hoping to end Rex once and for all. Surprising everyone, Rex stood perfectly still, gesturing his friends to stand back. Nia suspected a plan, so she trusted him and stood back.

One enormous explosion of violet energy later…and when the dust settled, Rex stood completely unharmed, holding Malos's sword back with Mythra and Pyra's. Spinning like a whirlwind, Rex pushed back with one strike, hacked off Malos's sword arm with Nia's scimitar and then plunged the Aegis Sword right into his core crystal, the memory of Jin shattering Fan's core burnt into his mind.

Malos fell to his knees, bewildered by Rex's change in fighting style….and yet felt an odd sense of inner peace with his defeat. All the years of destruction and suffering he had caused, and now he was paying the price for it. He wanted to say something, but what was there even left to say? He closed his eyes as he disintegrated into sparks of ether, a part of him was glad that his "twin" had a Driver like Rex. And more importantly, he was free from Amalthus.

Realizing what he did, Rex was now horrified. He fell to his knees, crying out in anguish. The ascended form the Aegis twins had taken on dispelled, leaving only Mythra, as she approached Rex, and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Cradling the now christened Master Driver, a fury began to build in Mythra over what happened to her, Pyra and Rex. Looking towards the gray skies, there was only one person the golden haired Aegis dared to blame for their predicament. No, it wasn't Malos, although he deserved death for harming an unborn child.

She would never blame Father, he said it himself it wasn't his place to interfere in Alrest's affairs. That left only one person….me. It was at that moment I realized…..how much I messed up, and how much this project turned into a cluttered mess. I could delete this story, but I think I have a better idea…

" _I don't want to hear it, Tessler. You have slacked off this story for far too long. I'm ending it for you!"_  Mythra began to scream in my mind. Hey, it wasn't my fault I'm prone to procrast-

" _Enough excuses! This is your punishment for turning our world into some depraved sexual fantasy!"_  Before I could ask what she meant, I watched the emerald haired Aegis raise her arm towards the air, and snap her fingers. Realizing what she was doing, a flash of ivory obscured my vision as I cried out n-

* * *

A full year had passed since the destruction of the Yggdrasil. Rex had thought to himself as he lounged on the shores of Leftheria. With Malos and Amalthus gone for good, Alrest...no, the Elysium the crew had searched for for so long was always there, comprised of the many Titans that once encircled the Yggdrasil.

After the Architect had vanished along with the Conduit, Pyra and Mythra lost their full power, but by some unexplained miracle, the two were split into two separate entities. Rex couldn't help but wonder if their true self Pneuma was meant to die, but because of the rather anomalous nature of Pyra and Mythra, they were allowed to continue existing with the one man they love.

Not only that, but with the Architect's assistance, they were able to safely remove the half of their core crystal that had kept Rex alive for so long, because he no longer needed it.

According to Mythra, the core crystal he carried not only brought him back to life when Torna left him for dead, but it was passively repairing his heart from the damage he had sustained.

"Rex!" The driver had heard someone calling out his name, waking him up from his nap. He almost jumped when he saw the Aegis twins, as well as Nia glaring him with rather stern expressions.

Jumping out of his chair, Rex had asked with an exasperated "What happened?" If something had happened, Rex was bent on making it right.

The stern expressions soon turned into sheepish smiles as they showed near perfect synchronization and flashed a respective pregnancy test to Rex…...each reading positive. There's no way that could be right. Wait a minute. He wasn't too surprised that the Aegis twins were pregnant...but Nia. Laughing at Rex's shocked expression, the Flesh Eater explained, seemingly reading his mind "Yeah, I got some help with that." Rex nodded, unsure of what to say...wait a minute, he did.

"I thought I had started using protection ever since I learned that Pyra and Mythra could get pregnant."

A sheepish laugh emanated from the golden haired Mythra of all people. "You have…...but I REALLY wanted to be a mother….so ehehehe... I might have punctured some of your condoms….." Even though they didn't want to admit it, the not so innocent grins from the red headed Pyra, and the cat eared Nia suggested they did the same thing.

Sighing, Rex acknowledged "I take it you wish too keep-"

"Oi, Rex!" Nia was quick to interrupt him, seemingly offended by his question. "Of course, we are keeping the bloody tykes!"

Hoping to calm their companion, Pyra got in between the two with a reassuring "I believe that Rex was making sure that we were on the same page. We already know he wants to keep the kids."

"Yeah, yeah." Nia replied nonchalantly. "I guess I should we should start talking about who's going to marry him first." Grinning, she remarked, "I guess that means I marry him first, due to knowing him the longest."

Confused, Pyra argued "Are you sure? I was Rex's first Blade, and I was also the first to get in bed with him!" Mythra amusingly let the two argue; her smirk grew bigger the longer Pyra and Nia began to argue.

"Oh, sure. Perfect Pyra gets to lose her virginity to the Master Driver before any of us; at least Rex doesn't stuff his face into my boobs whenever we cuddle! I know he does that with the both of you!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, at least I can make food!"

"You only make good food because Mythra created you to be a perfect cook! In fact, aren't you just everything Mythra wanted to be?!" The blonde Aegis chose not to answer that question and kept her smirk going, as she walked to Rex's side. The brunet Driver was baffled by Mythra's rather optimistic demeanor, even as Nia started adding her into the argument.

"Leave Mythra out of this…."

"Aren't you and Mythra the same person basically? So I should be obliged to not leave Mythra out of this argument!" Conjuring a scimitar, Nia challenged "I guess we should settle this with a damn fight!"

The scarlet greatsword of Pyra's appeared in her hands, as the Blades of fire and water engaged in a petty battle over who will marry Rex first.

Grinning out of amusement, Mythra propped herself on Rex's lap, with the Master Driver planting a hand on her stomach. "But you were the first to ask me about marriage, weren't you?" Rex asked. Mythra nodded, more than content to reply with a mere gesture.


End file.
